


No Need (To Say Goodbye)

by angelslaugh



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Ardyn Being Ardyn, Ardyn Izunia Being An Asshole, Multi, No Smut, No relationships yet, many OCs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2019-06-01 12:42:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 25,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15143324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelslaugh/pseuds/angelslaugh
Summary: Formerly 'Changing'. Title comes from No Need to Say Goodbye by The Call (I think.).Noctis and Prompto are kidnapped from Insomnia by Empire agents. Aranea Highwind doesn't kill kids.And Ardyn is the classic villian who monologues.Needless to say, most things change.





	1. Two Unfortunate Souls

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah.... I don't even know. Some part of me thinks I was drunk, but... Stone cold sober no matter how I lie to myself. Anyway, if it's awful... Let me know. Uhhh.... Like i said, I don't even know what this was, but... it happened. I don't know a lot of FFXV lore, so I made a lot up, I guess?Anyway, this just happened so read and tell me if it's as awful as I think it is k?
> 
> (Also not really 'graphic depictions of violence', I guess, but I had to choose a tag and I THINK that tag fits best I guess???????????)

“What’s your name?”

The other person hesitated. “Solus,” he said after a moment.

“Prompto.” Prompto knew that voice was familiar, but at the moment couldn’t place it. “How did he get you?”

“Ig – er, well. I was walking home from school and he took me from behind.” There was a sigh. “I knew I should’ve waited.”

“For the bus?”

“Someone was picking me up.” There was embarrassment in his voice. “But I texted him that I was walking when he was late, so…” There was a pause. “Do you think we’re in Crown City?”

Prompto sighed. “Nah, man. We’re in Niflheim.”

“ _What?”_ The other teen gasped, shock in his voice. And fear.

“Yeah. I saw some MTs. They don’t really care about us, though,” Prompto admitted. “Unless, well. They start caring.” He hesitated. “You’re thinking of breaking out, aren’t you?”

“It’s not going to be impossible,” the other said in a firm voice. “Plus, people are looking for me, like with you. They’re –“ his voice cracked, and Prompto wanted to give his hand out to him. “They’re gonna find us, even if we don’t –“

His voice broke, and Prompto could only listen as Solus broke down into sobs.

He’d cried, too.

~:~

“You okay?”

Prompto’s voice roused Noctis from his sleep.

“Alive,” he said hoarsely. “You?”

A breathless laugh came from the opposing cell. “Alive,” Prompto chuckled.

Noctis let a small chuckle fall from his lips; they were lucky to be alive at this point. In various amounts of pain, certainly – fighting against other people would do that.

Footsteps sounded. Noctis froze, knowing them. When he’d been brought here at first, he’d been shoved in a room and met with _him._ Who knew he was the crown prince and was having joy in doing this to him.

Noctis let his breathing slow, pretending he was asleep.

“He’s asleep, Lord Izunia.”

“Well, bring him out here,” Izunia hissed.

Noctis waited until he had been dragged out before reacting, slamming one of his feet in one of the people’s faces. He scratched as hard as he could until his head was slammed on the floor.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” Izunia’s voice hissed in his ear.

Noctis groaned in pain.

“And as for your little attempt…”

A loud _snap_ echoed before Noctis screamed in pain from Izunia stomping on it.

“Toss him back in his cell,” the man snarled.

Noctis whimpered as he was tossed in there, jarring his hurt leg.

“Hey, Solus?” Prompto sounded scared. “Who – who was that?”

The footsteps faded.

“The guy who had me kidnapped,” Noctis admitted in a tiny voice.

~:~

Days passed. Prompto stumbled into his cell as the guard locked it.

“Prompto?”

The pained, sleepy voice of Solus made Prompto glance at the wall. “We’re gonna… We’re gonna escape.” Solus had been dragged out of his cell for several days, always coming back with a worse injury. He hadn’t said anything to the beat of escaping for a while.

“How?” Prompto hated that he’d given up, but each of the previous people he was fighting held that same hope.

“’Cause…” Solus coughed wetly. “You’re gonna escape with me. You can hold your hand out of the bars, right? Closest to my cell?”

If you touched a bar it shocked you. Prompto’s heart was beating fast.

“I think so,” he said slowly.

“Then… I gotta give you something. I stole it off a –“ Another wet cough. “MT that was passing when I came in. Trust… Me?”

Prompto walked to the edge of his cell, threading his wrist through it.

A few grunts and something cool touched his fingers – and as he was bringing his hand back, a small hand grasped his wrist.

“Sol –“

Images, instant understanding of what was being given to him was passed along to him. Along with the truth of who was in his cellblock.

Prince Noctis, his _classmate._

He swallowed, feeling that grasp fall from his hand.

“We’re going to leave,” Prompto reassured his classmate. “We’re going to alert _anyone_ we can.”

“Tenebrae,” Noctis croaked. “Lady Lunafreya – she might be able to help.”

Prompto nodded, taking a shaky breath.


	2. Easy Escape

Umbra was gone. Luna frowned and stopped in the middle of her garden. Pyrna sat next to her, calm as ever.

“He’s gone to find Noctis, isn’t he?” Luna asked Pyrna softly.

Pyrna simply glanced up at her for a long moment before turning back and going inside.

Relief crashed through her as she knew. Pyrna and Umbra wouldn’t abandon the Chosen King of Light. Still…

_Noctis… I pray for your safety._

~:~

Prompto held Noctis up with slight difficulty. Only slight, because the prince was trying to hold his own weight while also having to drag his broken leg behind him.

“Noctis, please just let me carry you,” Prompto hissed. “Much less of a chance of discovery!”

“Tch!” Noctis grit his teeth together before nodding.

Noctis clung to Prompto’s back as best he could, clinging onto Prompto’s head so as not to crush Prompto’s windpipe.

Prompto summoned the gun – which he didn’t really know how to use – then put it back in the armiger before setting forward.

The duo had to wait a lot, hiding before the people of Zegnautus Keep could find them. In the heart of the Niflheim Empire, there wasn’t many people who would help them.

If any.

They slipped into an empty room – or a room they thought to be so – and took a breather.

The intake of breath made both teens turn, staring at the three on the two beds.

Two men, and an indecently dressed woman.

“Stay back!” Prompto summoned the gun, Noctis looking super sick as he summoned a dagger.

“Whoa, kiddies!” the woman smiled. She didn’t look that much older than Noctis or Prompto, but the two were fourteen so it didn’t matter. “I don’t hurt little kids –“

“We’re fourteen, we look it, don’t lie,” Noctis snapped, his body trembling before it folded in on itself.

Prompto gulped, holding the gun as steady as he could – which, as the woman stood – grew shaky.

“Wow, kid! I don’t hurt people I ain’t paid to,” she soothed. “Biggs, Wedge, grab a few potions, couple elixirs.”

“We don’t want anything from you but a way outta here!” Prompto demanded, seriously not trying to lose his grip on the situation. Noctis groaned and seemed to regain consciousness.

“We can smuggle ye out, if ye got some money,” one of them said, an elbow from the other hitting him.

“I…” Noctis seemed to struggle. “We’ll have to owe you one,” he settled on saying.

The woman laughed cuttingly.

“Do we look like we run a char –“

“I’m the Crown Prince of Lucis,” Noctis said in a single breath.

The woman’s eyes widened. “That changes things,” she smirked. “I take 40,000 gil per rescue, boy.”

“I can promise half that, for both of us,” Noctis admitted.

Prompto stared at Noctis. “Dude, you’re _that_ rich?”

“You _do_ remember my dad’s the king, right?” Noctis said, rolling his eyes.

“I’ll accept whatever payment you’re willing to give,” the woman said with a sigh. “Where’re you headed?”

“Altissia,” Noctis said. Prompto’s hand shook at the lie.

“No can do, I can go as far as Tenebrae for measly 20,000.” Aranea glared. “You’re lucky I have a job to do there, brat. No way am I heading into Altissia. Hide under the bed – and for the love of the Astrals, don’t get caught.”

~:~

Sneaking aboard the MagiTek ship was easy; easy once Aranea told the MTs who were watching them that it wasn’t a big deal these two stowaways were on board, secret mission from the Emperor.

Prompto noticed Noct tense as His Pompousness stepped aboard.

“Business in Tenebrae, dear Aranea?”

“Yeah, orders from on high,” Aranea drawled. The two teens hiding watched as Izunia started forward, only to be stopped by Aranea. “Look, this mission’s time-sensitive. Don’t want the _beloved_ Emperor getting in a tizzy because I happened to overshoot the mission parameters, do we?”

“Sir!” A person darted up to them. “Lord Izunia, Emperor Aldercapt requires your presence immediately!”

“I’ll be there momentarily.” Izunia looked around the room, his eyes skipping over the boxes hiding the teens. “This place… Hmm. Be careful, spider.” He turned to leave. “And don’t forget to bring back any stowaways you might have on board~”

Aranea gave him the finger as Izunia vanished, the MagiTek ship taking off.

“What the hell did you do to piss him off so badly?” Prompto asked Noctis, who looked uncertain – as though he knew something, or at least _suspected_ something.

“How about I tell you if we make it back home alive?” Noctis murmured to him. “And if – if it’s really true.”

Noctis’ leg was relatively healed, but that didn’t mean Noct was okay.

~:~

Ravus woke up in the middle of the night to hear Luna speaking to someone.

“-didn’t expect Umbra to appear there, I’m so, _so_ sorry, my dear Noct –“

“It’s fine, Lady Lunafreya.” Noctis’ voice sounded weary. Ravus prepared to end the prince for what his father had done five years previous, only for his eyes to widen at Noctis’ haggard appearance. Aranea Highwind stood behind him, looking annoyed but with a hidden happiness at seeing Noctis safe, it seemed. “It’s my family and I that should apologize –“

 _“Noctis.”_ Luna shook her finger at him. “Do _not_ apologize. It is the fault of the Empire that my mother and father are no longer with us; Ravus keeps me safe, despite all the magitek soldiers around.”

Ravus stepped out.

“And apparently Commander Highwind.”

The group of teens flinched, the blonde next to Noctis materializing a gun out of nowhere and pointing it at Ravus.

“Stand down, Sunshine,” Aranea said with a hint of exasperation in her voice. “Astrals.” She shoved the gun down. “Look, I’m here escorting them. Not sticking around until Chancellor Izunia finds out that I’m actually _not_ on a mission for the Emperor.”

Aranea blew Noctis a kiss. “Stay outta trouble, Princeling. I’ll collect later.”

Aranea vanished onto her ship.

Ravus glanced at the three teens.

“And just _how_ were you two going to get here _before_ you met Aranea?” Ravus asked, mostly rhetorically.

Noctis looked at him, almost defiantly.

“Anything to get out of Gralea!” he proclaimed hotly.

Something cold slithered down Ravus’ spine.

“You were in Zegnautus Keep?” He’d heard rumors, rumors of teenagers being kidnapped because they needed MTs.

Ravus protected Luna by proclaiming his loyalty to the Empire; Luna’s status as the Oracle was a mere shield against the true terrors.

However… However much he disliked Regis for leaving him and Luna at the hands of the Empire, things were becoming tense to where he would have no choice but to enter the Imperial army to keep himself alive, let alone Luna. This… This must be something sent by the Astrals, a chance for them to get _out._

“You’ve been Astral-sent.” It flipped out of his mouth. “Luna, alert the staff they should leave, immediately and take only things they absolutely need. You and I must leave at once, too. We’ll travel to Lucis, if the Prince is amenable,” he added, knowing that the prince had unknowingly brought danger upon them. “Your dogs and Gentiana – can they keep up?”

Luna nodded, her face set in resolve.

~:~

“It’s been weeks.” Everyone around the camp looked exhausted. Save for Gentiana. Noctis found it odd that the handmaiden never looked – oh, _wait._ He felt like facepalming more than ever.

Gentiana was a spirit messenger. From the _Astrals._ So _that’s_ why she never looked tired. Even after, what, three, four weeks of traveling on the road?

“Hey, Noctis, can’t you use your magic to whip us up some potions or something?” Prompto yawned.

“Not if I don’t have them in my…” he waved around in air vaguely. “Weapon space.”

Prompto nodded. “Right, right. Um. So, the runes.” He looked around the rock. Noctis blinked at him for a moment.

“Places where we can rest safely without fearing daemon attacks,” he said with a sigh. “When the sun starts to come up we can leave, but it’s best to rest on this ground.” Bits and pieces of information he’d picked up from Gladio and Ignis, surprisingly enough. He looked around the campsite, tapping his fingers. He didn’t want to sleep, he knew Ardyn would visit his dreams.

He _hated_ Ardyn.

Ravus opened his mouth as Luna opened one of her suitcases. Prompto beat him to the task.

“Don’t you have a job, Noct?”

Noctis blinked. Him and Prompto said _hi_ to each other a lot, Prompto even being bold enough to treat him as anyone else (he found it kinda weird, though, that Prompto hadn’t spoken to him since they’d briefly met in grade school…) would be treated – like a normal person. Apparently Prompto was more attentive than he thought.

“Yes,” Noctis admitted.

(It was sometimes funny. To be leaning out of the fast food place’s windows and for the families to gawk at seeing Prince _Noctis_ standing there – well, those that _cared._ Most just ignored the blatant fact that he was royalty and drove off. Mostly his job sucked, but it was a job Noctis got not because the manager knew he was the prince [shockingly she hadn’t. Somehow!] but because Noctis had applied under a false name. Long story short he very nearly got fired before his boss had found out why.)

“You have a _common_ job?” Ravus sounded horrified by the prospect.

“ _Yes,”_ Noctis said, irritation with the older clear in his voice. “I didn’t want to rely _only_ on my father. My driver and Shield were pissed off, but.” Noctis shrugged. “Dad didn’t really have a problem with it as long as Ignis was alerted.” Noct hesitated. “Do you – do you know how long it’s been since I was -?”

He didn’t really expect them to. Luna, because she really probably didn’t know where he was, like, _ever,_ and Ravus because he hated the line of Lucis with all his guts.

“Three months since the radio informed us you weren’t in Insomnia.”

He glanced at Prompto, dread for the blonde in his stomach. Four months for Prom, three for Noct.

Prompto offered a limp smile.

“I thought it was weeks,” Prompto admitted, his voice not even a whisper. “I thought –“

“I thought it was less time than that, too,” Noctis frowned. “I mean, we did have those fights, and then _he –“_ Noctis swallowed the rest of his words, fighting the urge to cry in front of Luna and Ravus and Gentiana.

Weakness was unbecoming. But, gods above, he was _tired_ of being oh-so-important. Tired of having to be strong.

In a way, being in _that place_ had allowed him to be someone else – Solus. Even if Izunia had known, Prompto hadn’t at first.

“We’ve got to stop them,” he said instead, laying on his back on the hard ground. He’d probably regret it in the morning, but right then, he didn’t. “We’ve got to stop the Empire.”

“I thought _that_ was obvious,” Prompto said, dryly.

“Well, _duh,”_ Noctis said, as regal as one could while laying on their back covered in Astral-only-knows, because currently the three men were the only ones who could fight, and two had still been injured from their time in the Keep. Ravus was the only one among them who could do _more_ than them, fight with grace and power. Noctis was kind of envious of him. “But first… I have to tell you guys something, Prom and Luna, when I get to the Citadel.”

“Why not me and Gentiana?”

“Because Gentiana probably already knows,” Noctis nodded his head to the still-sitting spirit messenger. “And, no offense, Ravus, but I _know_ Prom and Luna won’t betray me. ‘Sides, more people who know, the more danger you’re in from _him.”_

Noctis shut his eyes against Ravus’ protestations.


	3. A Premature Contract

The caravan was headed back to Lucis. It’d been a long few months, beating back the daemons in Cleigne, but they needed a respite. Nyx yawned, closing his eyes for a moment before opening them, Luche looking back into the back, opening his mouth –

_“STOP!”_

Luche panicked as Nyx shouted, the group jolting to awareness. Four teens – all with bags – a handmaiden who looked too serene to be real, and a set of dogs had jumped into the road.

From an area of grassland that was flat as far as the eyes could see, and there was _no way_ they’d been there before. Nyx knew somehow that this was something magical.

He wished he could hate it.

Inches away from the handmaiden – who had _appeared_ in front of the blonde – the car screeched to a stop. Every car in the caravan stopped, too, the air temperature dropping.

Nyx stepped out of the car, glaring at the kids.

“Who are –“

He didn’t get a chance to finish, because a dirty-haired, and yet familiar, form appeared. Dirt-covered head to toe, Nyx’s sharp eyes still picked out the blue-black hair and the blue eyes and some bruising littering his face. His clothes must have once been white but now they were so filthy there was only a small spot retaining the _white_ of the garment, and it was ripped in a lot of places.

“I am Crown Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum, son to King Regis of Lucis,” the Prince declared. “We are in desperate need of a car, _please_ can we join you back to the Citadel? Ravus may be a badass, but we _really_ need to be safe right now.”

The world tilted as he looked at Ravus Nox Fleuret, his sister the Oracle standing there with the characteristic trident tied to her back. The heirs of the traitorous land, so the media had called them. But they didn’t look like heirs – even the Oracle was splashed with dirt, her once pristine dress mud-caked and ripped.

“Please,” the prince said, tugging the unknown blonde.

“I woulda thought they obeyed you,” the unknown blonde commented. “Like Ignis, or your Shield.”

“Tch!” Noctis stamped his feet. “Astrals above! I’m the _prince –_ oh, wait.” The prince let go of the blonde, closing his eyes.

Blue magic shimmered as a dagger materialized in his hand. Nyx hadn’t _doubted,_ it was just the shock of seeing the prince after _so long -_

“Right,” Nyx said, still reeling. “R-right, your Majesty. Please, come in.”

The teens scrambled into the back, Gentiana perching the two boys on her lap. The eyes of the tense Kingsglaive only relaxed when they started moving.

“So you’re the prince, huh?” Crowe Altius remarked. “Chosen One and all that. You don’t look like much.”

Nyx shook his head in despair. If he took offense –

“She’s right,” the blonde said. Nyx watched in the rearview as the blonde poked Noctis’ face. “You’re still… Well, you still have baby fat.”

“ _Baby fat?”_ the prince looked aghast at the mention. “I have _baby fat?_ Gentiana! Do I have baby fat?”

The mysterious maid smiled but said nothing.

“Sorry about the luggage,” the prince said after it was clear Gentiana wasn’t going to speak. “Luna needed enough room to grab some personal things.” He looked all around the caravan, including all the Kingsglaive in his statement.

“Do not address my sister so fami –“

“Ravus, please, do not start again,” Luna said, her voice firm but gently.

The former prince rolled his eyes.

“ _I am the Oracle,_ Ravus. You _dare_ roll your eyes at me and I’ll throw the weight of the Astrals upon you!” Gentiana chuckled at this threat, while Ravus only rolled his eyes again.

“Certainly, Sister mine. And I’m actually a pretty princess in a tower.”

“ _You_ read Rapunzel?” the blonde boy muttered.

“Wow, for a bunch of royals you act like you’re civilians,” Crowe commented.

“I am one!” the blonde teen piped up. “I’m one of Noct’s classmates.”

“Not like Dad will let me go to school after –“

Noctis’ breath froze, his eyes going wide.

Gentiana moved a hand to his forehead. The prince closed his eyes, slumping against the maid.

“Poor king-to-be, lying in a mess of his own worry,” the woman whispered.

The Oracle’s lips twitched, for an odd reason.

“Can you send _me_ to sleep, too?” the blonde asked, hope in his eyes.

Gentiana placed a hand on his head.

The blonde slumped against her.

“How can you do that?” Crowe gawked, leaning forward.

Gentiana looked up at her.

“I have been blessed by the Others,” she said in that mystical tone of voice.

Luna chuckled at that. “She’s a spirit messenger,” Luna explained lightly. Libertus scooted a bit further away – Crowe snorted at that.

Nyx decided he needed a drink.

~:~

“Come now, my boy, it wouldn’t be so bad to kill a few bad eggs.” Ardyn kept smiling, as though he wasn’t standing in the middle of the road with Kingsglaive scattered all around them. “So just let them die and be a good boy.” He raised his hand. “Come with me.“

Noctis felt tears well in his eyes. So many Kingsglaive, _gone_ because of him.

(Or were they? Ardyn knew how to make illusions – he’d proven _that_ in the Keep.)

But not all of them were dead. Those in the convoy with him – Luche, Crowe, Libertus, Nyx and Pelna – were all breathing.

He could feel something humming inside, something different than magic. Well, not really; it was the same magic he’d given to Prompto, but on a larger scale.

“You won’t get me,” Noctis steadily said. “Because I won’t let you.”

It burst out. Weapons shimmered in the air.

Ardyn actually took a step back.

“How?” he breathed. “You haven’t visited the tombs yet.”

Noctis didn’t think. He ran forward. Luna shouted something; his Royal Arms flickered and shattered, meeting the might of Ardyn’s.

Then –

The trident appeared in his hands, filled with magic and the only other thing alongside his dagger that was intrinsically _his._ The Oracle Trident hummed as he fought off Ardyn’s might.

Ardyn scowled, warping several meters away. Noctis tossed the Trident, feeling the weight of his magical power fading from him, leaving him weaker with every strike.

Just as Noctis sagged, gasping as Ardyn smirked and sent his weapons barreling towards Noctis, magic flared as the Kingsglaive still alive warped in front, holding off all but one, which flew towards Prompto. Noctis yelled and jumped in front of him, feeling each second pass as though it was an eternity – and then, in the midst of the fighting, he heard something. His grip on the Trident didn’t falter.

“Gentiana! I know it is early, but the King of Light will not live but for your intervention! Astral Shiva, I bid you to make a contract with Noctis of Lucis!”

The Oracle Trident hummed as the blade of Ardyn’s grew ever closer.

“Contract accepted, Oracle.”

The temperature dropped, Noctis’ eyes crossing as the celestial form of the blade froze over, inches in front of his face. Prompto gasped as Ardyn froze over.

“Holy shit,” Nyx gaped as Gentiana changed form, to whisper the words of the Astrals in the mind of Noctis.

Noctis and Gen – or Shiva, as it were – created the pact.

Shiva’s form melted to that of Gentiana’s once more.

“I don’t –“ Noctis grit his teeth against his shivering, “have to tell you all to keep your damn mouths shut about Gentiana’s secret, do I?”

“No,” Nyx laughed shakily. “But – what about this guy?”

“He’s not there anymore,” Noctis said, knowing instantly. “He’s gone.”

Nyx shot him a doubtful look before shattering the frozen magical Arm in front of him.

“One more thing,” he added, turning a look of mistrust to Noctis. “Why does he have your father’s powers?”

At once, the standing Kingsglaive – not worrying about the ‘Glaives groaning and moving – turned to Noctis.

Noctis licked his lips as Ardyn’s form seemed to shatter, ice melting to water.

Soon, no sign of Shiva’s interaction was visible.

“It’s –“ he hesitated for a moment. “If what he said while I was in Zegnautus Keep was true, it’s not that he has Dad’s powers.” Again, he licked his lips. “It’s – it’s the other way around, I think. Ardyn’s powers aren’t from Dad, it’s more like Dad’s powers are from _Ardyn.”_

He spat the name out with as much force as he could muster as the painful truth came out.

“Ardyn Izunia. Clever name,” he said quietly. “Nobody would think them two people – the father and the son. The King and the Usurper.”

The ‘Glaive stared at him with shocked eyes.

“This Starscourge, it’s happened before. Only, the former Kings of Lucis didn’t agree, exactly, with Ardyn’s appointment and… I think Izunia Lucis Caelum usurped him. I don’t know, and I’d like to get back to the Citadel before questions about Shiva appearing here get to Dad,” he said quickly as the other ‘Glaives started to regroup, wondering where Ardyn had gone.

Nods were exchanged through the group, Noctis handing the Trident to Luna as he passed her.

As he did, he fell, magical exhaustion catching up to him.

 _“Noct!”_ Prompto’s worried call was too far away for him to worry about it.

Cool hands caught him.

“Do not worry, King of Light. Rest,” the gentle voice of Gentiana whispered.


	4. Returning Plans

Noctis was hurried into the Citadel under heavy guard. Having seen the caravan go directly to the building of the kings – Nyx having finally gotten ahold of his superior, Captain Drautos – they were able to tighten security around Noctis, Prompto, Luna, and Ravus. Gentiana followed, always seeming to be _right_ there, exactly where she needed to be and never in the way – as well as the two dogs by her sides. Gentiana also somehow had the luggage transported to where she stood, awaiting the group.

“Your Majesty! The Kingsglaive have arrived with Prince Noctis, Prince Ravus of Tenebrae and Princess Lunafreya of Tenebrae!” the steward announced a little late as they were all ushered in. “And a commoner!”

“That’s _Lord Commoner,”_ Noctis snarked, causing a silence in the room.

“ _What?!”_ the… ‘lord commoner’ squawked. “Can you do that?” he asked. “And _why_ do I –“

“Shush, shush, _Lord_ Commoner,” Noctis said, elbowing him. “Hi, Dad,” he added almost as an afterthought.

King Regis looked exhausted, though Noctis was mildly sure that he looked like hell, too.

“My son!” he proclaimed. He glanced at Lunafreya, her dogs, maid, and brother. “You brought -?”

“They aided me and Prom here escaping Niflheim,” Noctis said bluntly. “We’ve been running for the last three weeks.”

“And how _exactly_ did you escape Niflheim?” a lord asked skeptically. “Don’t tell me you _bribed_ your way out.”

Noctis flushed. It was probably a well-known fact that Noctis wasn’t exactly _subtle_ about his wealth, but he didn’t _flaunt_ that fact, either.

“He sure did!” Prompto smiled, slinging an arm around Noctis’ shoulder. Bandages covered both Noctis’ and Prompto’s wrists, so the councilors couldn’t see the barcode on Prom’s wrist.

Learning Prom’s origins from _Ardyn_ had been a shock, but Noctis found he didn’t care as long as Prom was his friend. And, well, y’know. Didn’t try and murder him.

“Who,” snorted a counselor, “would be stupid enough to accept a bribe from a _Lucian_ prince in _enemy_ territory?”

“Someone who accepted 20,000 gil for two injured teens,” Ravus spoke, getting attention. “Not like _I_ would have accepted that.”

“She had a soft spot for teens,” Noctis countered. “I think. Or… Fuck, I don’t know. All I know is that we’ve been kidnapped by Imperial people _while in the capital of Lucis._ Doesn’t that ring a _fucking_ bell for _anyone?_ I barely saw _any_ security out there!”

“How do we know he’s even the prince?”

Noctis threw his hands up.

“For the love of the Astrals!” he burst out. “Why not just call Iggy or Gladio to confirm? They’ve met Prom!”

“He’s my son,” the King said with a fond smile. “He would not address them if he didn’t know them.”

“Yeah, and plus!” Noctis reached out into the air, concentrating. A flash of blue, and his dagger settled itself into his palm.

 _That_ seemed to settle it.

~:~

Ignis rapped at Noctis’ door.

“Enter!” Noctis’ voice called, slightly rough.

Ignis entered, Gladiolus right behind him.

“Gladiolus is with me,” he called into the room, shutting the door softly and heading to the _actual_ room, not the living part of the room.

He stopped upon seeing who else was with him. Lady Lunafreya, the Oracle herself, sat elegantly in one of the chairs that _definitely_ used to be in the living room, Noctis sprawled out, un-princelike, in another, and Prompto, Noctis’ classmate and friend, laying on Noctis’ bed, on his stomach with his legs in the air.

The two teens looked battered, certainly. Noctis looked like someone had beat him black and blue.

“You… You’re back,” Ignis said, the words catching for a moment.

“Yeah,” Noctis said, sitting up straighter. “I –“ he paused, looking to the side. “I don’t regret not waiting!” he blurted.

Prompto took the pen sitting next to him and threw it at him halfheartedly.

“I don’t!” the fourteen-year-old defended. “You’d still be –“ his breath caught again.

“We all learned something valuable,” the princess of Tenebrae said seriously. The Oracle Trident rested between her and Noctis. “Shall we include them?” the princess inquired, looking to Noctis.

“I don’t wanna talk about it, but whatever,” Noctis grumbled.

Ignis caught sight of the book open on his bed, in front of Prompto.

“ _Noctis!”_ he admonished. “That is a book from the Archives – meant for the eyes of –“

“Lucian royalty and them alone. I don’t care, Prompto and Luna already knew some of what I discovered.” Noctis nodded to the commoner. “And that’s Baron Prompto Argentum.”

Prompto flushed and ducked his head. “Title only,” the boy muttered. “And – and he saved my life.” He gazed at Ignis almost defiantly.

“I simply came by to make certain you were –“ Ignis paused. He didn’t want to say _alright,_ exactly.

“We’re not,” Noctis said in a sharp voice. “We’re not alright. Sit.” The prince pointed to the bed. “We’ve got a lot to talk about.”

The way the three exchanged grim gazes proved that, indeed, nothing was okay.

~:~

By the time Noctis had finished explaining the _issue,_ Ignis and Gladiolus were stunned.

“And you’re positive?” Gladio asked, serious.

Noctis nodded, looking exhausted. “Believe me, I wish it wasn’t the case,” he said hoarsely. “But every time –“ He shuddered. “He can’t pass the Wall, not without being let in. If his physical form leaves the Wall as well…” Noctis shrugged. “All I know is that he’s fucking terrifying, and if he gets into Insomnia while I’m here…” He let the sentence dangle. “With the Lucian magic in both of us, it wouldn’t be hard to sense me.”

“Which,” Luna interjected, “is why we’ve come to a… Solution, of sorts.”

Ignis adjusted his glasses. “It has to do with the number of Astrals at your beck and call?” he asked of Noct, who looked revolted.

“Astrals, no! Even if I _wanted_ them at my beck and call the most I could do is _attempt_ a summon, and I can’t do it regularly or one of them might blast me to shreds on _purpose,”_ snorted the Crown Prince. “It _does_ have to do with the Astrals, yes. And it’s… Well, one of the most dangerous things to attempt.”

“Cannot be any worse than attempting to beat Ardyn on your own,” Ignis replied steadily. “What, pray tell, do you have planned?”

Again, there was a significant exchange of looks.

“Something so dangerous it could kill me,” admitted Noctis after a moment of silently arguing with Prompto. “But first, we sleep, and then the _Baron_ and I get grilled on Gralea.”

“Ah. Yes.” Ignis fidgeted for a moment, not quite wanting to ask.

“Where _were_ you, in Gralea?” Gladio bluntly asked.

Both of their expressions mirrored each other, the new baron and prince looking haunted.

“Zegnautus Keep,” Noctis whispered, a tremble in his hands. He clutched at the armrests. “We were in Zegnautus Keep.”

~:~

It was a month later, after they’d gone back to school. Luna was in the same class. All three were under strict guard, making it impossible for many to talk to them normally.

That, and the fact that the guards following the three around made everyone else jealous – though they knew the prince was now in heavy danger. It still didn’t make anyone feel safer.

Their plan was – after Lunafreya and Ravus were _definitively_ seen by the people, because nobody _actually_ believed the Oracle was in their midst – for Noctis and Prompto to leave, prompting Gladio and Ignis to pick them up right outside the Citadel. Luna’s oath as the Oracle forbade her to lie to Regis, so of _course_ she’d have to tell them.

The Empire would _have_ to watch. Ardyn might come when Noct left the capital, but he’d have Ignis and Gladio and Prompto, the people he trusted.

He also had the Trident – it came to him when he called it, reappearing back at Luna’s side when he had no need of it.

It was before the release of the ‘Oracle’ news that Regis sent for Noctis.

Noctis stood in front of his father, in front of councilors looking at him and Regis in open confusion.

“Is this,” Regis asked, looking as though the weight of the world was on his shoulders, “what you want to do with the information, my son?”

Noctis’ eyes widened briefly as his father made a motion, the councilors leaving the room. Captain Drautos, Cor Leonis, and Cratus remained, but still his father made no direct mention of what he was planning – so either his father didn’t know what _exactly_ he planned, or he knew about Ardyn? It was hard to tell.

“My son,” Regis said, setting a hand on his shoulder. “I am proud of the man you have become. You must take your own journey; even though this must be, know that I am proud of you.” His hand placed itself on Noctis’.

Noctis could feel the Wall. He could feel the sparks of magic that were the Kingsglaive, could feel the strain it took to simply keep the Wall up, especially with the war going on.

“I’m going to end it,” Noctis promised his father, feeling the weight of the Ring of the Lucii.

“Yes, you will. Drautos, the gift I have.”

Noctis blinked as his father moved away, his eyes drawn to the blue outline of the Ring of the Lucii on his fingers before it seemed to wink out of existence.

Drautos hauled a box, looking annoyed, to the prince.

Noctis opened it when Drautos’ hands remained clenched around it.

He looked up at his father, face closed as solemn as he could.

“I _will_ end it,” he promised his father, taking out the item.

“You will be the end,” his father said, still solemn, not really making sense. _Especially_ not with the gift his father had handed to him.

A fishing rod.

Well, Noctis _did_ like to fish.

So, his father either… didn’t know what he had planned, know about Ardyn, or know that his son might die during this venture.

He kept staring at his father, who, while Drautos huffily closed the lid, not facing Regis, winked. Cor twitched minutely, his eyes flickering outside when Noctis turned his blue eyes onto the other. Noctis bowed.

“I shall be off with my companions,” he said, his heart hurting a little.

“Come back before finals,” his father called to his retreating back. “And, maybe call every other night! Or text once a day!”

“Sire, are you _really_ going to let the prince go _fishing_ not long after he was _kidnapped?”_ he heard Drautos grumble. “ _As well_ as making my Kingsglaives – my _best_ – look after him along with his own guards?”

“Sometimes,” Regis said as Noctis opened the door, “a man must do what a man must do. _Especially_ if he is a prince.”

“With all due respect, Majesty,” Cor said, the echoing quality of the Throne Room making his quiet voice seem like a normal voice, “that makes zero sense.”

Noctis agreed as the door slammed shut.


	5. Where To Go?

“I’m not spending it.”

“ _Noct!”_

“I owe someone! I’ve got to keep 20,000 gil for when she comes back!”

The loud argument that greeted Nyx as he came back from filling up the tank of the car, treated to the strange sight of the prince of Lucis bickering with the baron of a barren land somewhere in Leide.

“Oh for the – you don’t _actually_ think she won’t try to kill us!”

“I will have 40,000 gil saved up for _that.”_

“For the _love of the Infernian,_ Noctis! That’s _40,000 gil you’re hoarding!”_

“Yep!” Noctis glared at the baron. “And it’s 40,000 gil I’m _saving_ in case anyone here needs potions or Phoenix Downs! Not _only_ for the woman, even though that _is_ the main reason I’m keeping the 20,000.”

“What’s the argument?” Gladio asked, coming out of the shop with Ignis.

“We owe someone gil for rescuing us,” the prince scowled. “ _Prompto_ thinks we should use it.”

“Who are you even talking about?” Ignis questioned, his eyes narrowing.

Both teens stared at each other, thinking over their answer.

Until –

“ _Noctis,”_ Ignis said strictly.

Noctis folded.

“Aranea Highwind.” The name was muttered out sullenly.

Nyx’s mouth quirked into a smirk. “Yeah, the Queen of Mercs doesn’t kill sixteen below.” He’d heard of her, in taverns across Lucis. “So, where’re we going in this super-cool _Chocobo_ truck?”

The truck was actually armed to the teeth. Cleverly disguised as a Chocobo transport, they had the six best Kingsglaive in the back with Noctis and Prompto; Ignis and Gladiolus stayed up front.

“No clue,” Noctis said, taking out his phone. “But Luna’ll tell us right now, I hope.”

He swiped, answering.

“Noctis speaking.” He listened. “Oh, _yay._ Fishing sounds like _super fun_ right now _._ Yeah, yeah, Luna. I have a bunch of Kingsglaive _and_ my Shield with me right now – if _he_ comes I’m going to fuck him up.” Noctis paused. “Of _course_ not! What do you think I am, _crazy?_ Of course we’re not fighting him, but I _do_ need that damn summoning Mark or this trip’s for nothing. So where’re we going, exactly? Rock of Ravatogh?” His eyes widened in surprise. “Oh, I didn’t realize. Do I need to prepare anything? Like lots of water?” He nodded, tapping his fingers. “Got it. _Yes,_ Luna, I do! Fine, I’ll repeat it back. Elixirs, the Trident, fancy speech, and an appearance from Shiva.” Noctis swallowed. “A little nervous. I’m going to face an Astral, after all.”

Noctis’ eyes darted to Prompto and Nyx. “Yeah, okay, tell Ravus I’ll kick his ass after I summon the Infernian. Everyone’s getting impatient – yeah. Okay. _Goodbye,_ Luna.”

With that, Noctis pressed the ‘end’ button.

“Where’s the Infernian?” Nyx asked carefully, dread sitting in his spine.

Noctis sighed heavily.

“If you’ll believe the Oracle, the temple of the Infernian is… Well.” Noctis looked ashamed. “In Galahd.”

There was a silence.

“Galahd.” Nyx tasted the word.

“Yeah.” Noctis swallowed.

~:~

“I’ve never been on a boat before. Conscious, at the least,” Prompto said with a chuckle.

“Yes, well,” Ignis said, pouring his Ebony into a cup. “Leaving Lucis is dangerous. We’ll be in the territory of the Empire when we leave.” Noctis kept his mouth shut, holding his knees up to his chest. “It is far more dangerous for Noctis than it is for anyone else –“

“Save for us, who left,” Nyx interrupted.

Noctis met Prompto’s eyes, giving a small shake of his head.

Prompto’s eyes widened, his hand falling from his wristband.

 _Did he know?_ Prompto kept staring at Noctis, who stared at him steadily before reaching up to touch his head with a sad smile crossing his face.

 _Izunia._ First they were kidnapped, then… Then he _told_ Noctis. And –

His heart double-tapped. _Astrals,_ Noctis had known the _entire time,_ and yet said nothing.

“Even so,” Ignis pointed out. “Noctis is –“

“I’m the son of the man whose council advised him to leave Galahd to perish,” Noctis bluntly said. “Who many think – and are correct, I suppose – that I’m nothing _but_ a spoiled prince.” Noctis’ eyes were suspiciously bright. “At this point, I bet they’d choose anyone _but_ me.”

“Is anyone here _not_ well known in Galahd?” Gladio questioned seriously. “And is there a way for me to go with him into Galahd without attracting attention?”

“Not really,” Nyx admitted. “If we went back to Galahd, we’d be treated cautiously. We’d have to sneak you four in.”

“Out of the question,” Prompto blurted.

All eyes turned to Prompto, even Noctis’.

“Because we’re on a time-sensitive mission,” Prompto went on. “Any time Noctis stays in the general vicinity of MagiTek troopers for long, or in a highly concentrated magical area – such as the caravan, where the King’s magic runs strongest – he’s in danger from _him._ Longer he stays outside Galahd, the easier it is to find him.”

“Unless his attention was caught by something else, I’m going to be found by him no matter what,” Noctis agreed.

There was a thoughtful pause before Nyx tapped his earpiece.

“Pelna. Get a message to the Captain. We need a big enough magical disturbance in the next week to attract Empire attention _off_ of Galahd.”

Noctis’ mouth dropped open as the other female member stood.

“Miranda, where are you –“ Miranda Lionfall shook her head, shushing him before tapping Nyx.

Nyx’s eyes widened. “Copying his magical signature is _suicide.”_

Miranda shook her head, smiling and moving her fingers in a way Prompto recognized, despite not having taken sign language since… Well, actually, last week but still.

 _I can copy it for as long as I need to,_ Miranda signed. _I won’t be stealing his power, just copying the signature. Pelna can tell me where to head and then I’ll set it off. Bright flare._

Nyx sighed. “Warp out of there as soon as you can,” he said, helpless to watch as the Kingsglaive woman walked over to Noctis and touched his shoulder. Miranda grimaced, power settling before she vanished into the night, Noctis scrambling to get up.

“What did she do?” he demanded.

Gladio restrained him easily.

“A King must be willing to sacrifice any –“

“ _I’M NOT A KING!”_ Noctis’ shout scared away some of the birds. “I’m a _prince,_ okay? My dad isn’t _dead,_ he’s still alive!” His eyes burned pink.

“Noct.” Prompto’s voice was quiet.

“She can amplify her own magic with the abilities of another for a moment,” Nyx said, looking directly at the prince. “It hurts her, but she’ll deal. She’s Galahdian, you know. Fact is, if one’s willing to die for even a chance of you getting the Infernian to beat the Empire, then I suppose so are we.”

Nyx inclined his head to the other Galahdians.

Prompto saw Noct swallow.


	6. Galahd

Galahd was gorgeous; the islands that made it up were just short ferry rides.

Gone was the chocobo truck, hidden with Pelna, Ignis, and Crowe outside of Galahd. Gone also were the Kingsglaive dress and Crownsguard clothes that the group sported, Noctis having requisitioned some Crownsguard attire for Prompto right after his return.

Instead, they were dressed as refugees. From Lucis, which apparently wasn’t a big deal. No ID was required at the checkpoint, thanks to Prompto going ahead discreetly and doing whatever he did. The MTs guarding the area lent the air a darker feel.

“My word!” a voice floated over to them. “By the Astrals themselves, is that _you,_ Nyx?”

Nyx went rigid, looking as though he wished to be anywhere _but_ there. Gladio glanced at his charge, Noctis having a half-mask on his face to conceal his resemblance to the king, his hair bleached and dyed dark brown. Prompto’s hair was also colored brown, the young man quick to point out his eyebrows needing dyed as well. Noctis’ had been thinly plucked by a slightly amused Crowe to the point where it one could easily mistake his brows being dark brown instead of blue-black. Even so, Noctis wore a headscarf to keep eyes off of him.

Galahd was full of people with headscarves.

“Hey,” Nyx said, turning with a forced smile. “Uncle.”

The squat man approaching them looked nothing like Nyx.

“Come on! Bring it in for a hug!”

Nyx bent down and hugged the man.

“Libertus!” Libertus was dragged into a hug, too. “And who are these newcomers?”

He was speaking in Galahdian. Lucians normally spoke Lucian – just like most of the Empire. Of course, smaller towns had their own languages, but it was normal for people to speak Lucian.

Luckily, the future King of Light was well-versed in Galahdian, thanks to school.

“I’m Solus,” Noctis said, his voice muffled.

“Oh?” the old man leaned forward. “Why’re you wearing that face-mask, young’un?”

Gladio was ready to come up with a lie as Noctis sighed heavily. Gladio opened his mouth, but Noctis spoke.

“Unless you want to see the burn scars I got from the fucking soldiers while I was leaving Crown City, please leave questions about my damn face away from me. We clear?” A fire seemed to burn in Noctis’ eyes as he glared the other down.

“Whoa, whoa,” the man chuckled. “What a spitfire! Anyway, let’s get you and yours settled, huh, Nyx? You won’t be able to get to what’s left of your place before curfew.”

“I’ll find a hotel,” Nyx said brusquely.

“I _insist,”_ the man said, his smile faltering. “You don’t want to be out here after 18:00. _They_ come in.”

He shot a nervous glance to the MTs starting to walk down the road.

“Sure you got room for all of us?” Nyx asked, looking resigned.

The man nodded.

~:~

The man set down a large spread. “Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. This is Eris, my wife.” The woman bowed her head briefly, not speaking. “I’m Kangiten.” He bowed his head as well.

“It is an honor to meet Nyx’s friends,” Eris said softly. “Ever since the Empire moved in, it has been harder and harder to get word to the outside. But that is why you’ve come, right?”

“No,” Nyx said briskly. “We’ve come to stay in Galahd. Being in Insomnia…” Nyx grimaced with disgust. “The King and his son are fools. Did you hear he sent his son to Altissia?”

A light sprang in Eris’ eyes.

Gladio got it.

Imperial sympathizers. While it wasn’t often, occasionally sometimes there would be the odd family who did everything the Empire said to the letter – and would sell their own flesh and blood to the Empire just to get ahead in life.

“I’m just passing through,” Gladio said.

“You look strikingly similar to the King’s guard,” Kangiten observed.

Gladio smiled, full of teeth. “One could say living under the shadow of someone that lauded and having to babysit a fuckin’ spoiled prince is the _greatest job in the world.”_

He made a small show of stabbing the lettuce after the sarcastic part.

Noctis took his mask off. Eris blanched at whatever Crowe must have done to his face. Even Kangiten averted his eyes after looking at it.

When he was done, Gladio glared at the setting sun.

~:~

Noctis slipped outside while everyone was asleep. Or he thought they were – seeing Kangiten talking to an MT, he slipped out of sight behind a building.

A hand clapped over his mouth, unguarded because he _had_ intended on not wearing it when he went to sleep.

He grunted, pain briefly flaring around his mouth.

The burn scar? Totally real. Noctis and Crowe had _words_ before she’d _beautified_ him, words that had led to her burning his face.

Though, potions and elixirs would heal it in time when _this_ mission was over.

He was dragged backwards, the person seriously strong.

He could feel a pull, a pull growing ever stronger as the man pulled him in the same direction.

According to Shiva, Ifrit had spurned humanity when the mortals spurned his favor. Shiva had been forced to fight against the Infernian at the time of the original Starscourge, something that brought darkness to the lands.

Ifrit’s body was laid to rest in the Rock of Ravatogh; however, Luna had told him to come to Galahd and seek out an audience with the spiritual part of the god. Noctis didn’t really understand how it would help him, but Shiva had warned him that Ifrit’s body was under the control of Ardyn – and if he made a new contract, Shiva had said, Ifrit would be bound to honor the new contract.

 _If_ the Infernian didn’t accept it, Noctis would die.

 _If_ the Infernian did accept it, Noctis _probably_ wouldn’t die.

A chance that _had_ to be taken.

Noctis bit the person’s hand.

He was dropped.

“Manhandle me, much?” Noctis brushed off his pants. His heart was beating too fast. “I’ll come quietly, _Astrals.”_

He couldn’t see much of the kidnapper, save for the head scarf.

“Hmm.” It was a male, by the voice. “Follow, then.”

Noctis willingly followed, slipping into a tunnel in the side of the mountain.

He found himself in the heart of a mountain – a hollowed out cavern, actually. Fires burned, lights placed strategically around in case a daemon spawned.

But it was the crowd that shocked Noctis.

“Another recruit, Syl?” asked a man standing at the head, distributing a small amount of supplies.

“Actually, I was hoping it was an MT,” Syl answered. “Idiot was wanderin’ around after 18:00.”

“So were _you,”_ Noctis pointed out. “Besides, I had a logical reason.”

His gaze was drawn to the back of the mountainous arena.

“Really?” Syl drawled. “Can’t wait to hear it. You Lucians, always so pompous.”

“I’m here to make a contract with the Infernian,” Noctis calmly said.

Syl snorted. “Yeah, whatever. Ty, gimme some of that Lucian tomato – thanks, man.” Syl tossed Noctis a tomato.

“I’m not lying,” Noctis informed him.

“If you ain’t lyin’, you must be here on behalf of the Oracle or the Lucians,” Syl said plainly. “Both are enemies of Galahd. Which is it?”

“Both, yet neither,” Noctis said, feeling irrationally calm. “The world itself. Though, I hate the Empire, so if you’re sympathizers, I might have to knock you all out.”

He took a bite out of the Lucian tomato.

“Dude!” Ty pointed at his face. “If that’s some sweet makeup, kudos to you! But, if it isn’t, who’s the person whose heart you broke?”

“It’s not makeup, thanks,” Noctis forced a smile, his irrational calm wearing off. “It’s actually a disguise. Accidentally. One of the Kingsglaive traveling with me did it.”

Syl choked on his tomato.

Noctis turned his blue eyes on Syl. “Everything all right, Syl?”

“You’re _nobility_?” Syl looked… Slightly hopeful. “Thank Astrals – Lucis sent someone to help!”

“More or less,” Noctis nodded. “A bit higher up, though. Oh. Oops. I forgot to introduce myself.” He held out a hand. “Hi, I’m Noctis Lucis Caelum, heir to the throne of Lucis and the person who’s trying to make a contract with the Infernian to save the world from someone who’s super evil.”

Ty dropped his Leiden potato. Syl’s mouth hung open in astonishment and anger.

Noctis’ heart beat faster as Syl’s face was taken over with an ugly look, Noctis swallowing the Lucian tomato.

“You can’t be,” Ty decided, stopping Syl in his tracks. “Why would you let a Kingsglaive burn _your_ face?”

“Temporarily,” Noctis said, summoning a hi-potion and breaking it. “I have a lot more where those come from,” he said without a pain-filled smile. “I’d love to share them with you. On the condition you let me attempt to make a contract with the Infernian. Also, the face-burn was an accident, and as long as I didn’t let the burn set… This happens upon using a hi-potion.”

He gestured to his face.


	7. The Infernian Part One

Prompto took a deep breath as Nyx slammed his fist on the cage.

“We didn’t discuss anything. Noct just _had_ to leave, didn’t –“

“Guard!” Prompto interrupted Nyx, causing Nyx to furrow his brow as Prompto walked to the edges of the cell. “Guard! I have authority here!”

An MT appeared, its mechanized eyes gazing at Prompto.

“I have orders,” Prompto said, closing his eyes and praying to the Astrals these guys didn’t hate him. “From the Emperor himself.”

“Prompto?” Gladiolus’ voice was dangerous.

Prompto kept his eyes on the MT, refusing to look back at his – at Noctis’ friends.

“I am under orders,” Prompto repeated, taking off his wristband. “The Emperor himself told me to bring the Prince of Lucis to this territory. I am to continue onto Gralea. If you choose to stop me and my mission, then I will be forced t-to decommission you.”

He forced himself to meet the MT’s eyes, his face void of emotion as the MT scanned his wrist.

The door unlocked, the MT stepping aside.

Prompto kept his eyes averted as he let his companions out.

Out of sight, Prompto felt his shirt grasped, a sword pointed at his throat.

“ _What the hell was that?”_ demanded Nyx harshly. Prompto swallowed.

“I –“

He didn’t get a chance to finish.

Gladiolus yanked Nyx off of him, only to grasp Prompto’s throat. He didn’t squeeze, but the threat was there.

“ _Does he know?”_ Gladio demanded.

“Yes!” Prompto squeaked. “Noct – Izunia told him!”

“ _When?”_

“In – in the Keep!” Noctis and Prompto had avoided mentioning, even _thinking_ about the Keep. “Izunia told him everything about me and he _knew!_ I didn’t even know he knew until I was about to tell you, the night Miranda left!”

The group was silenced.

“He’s not lying.”

Noctis’ voice met their ears. Turning, they were met with Noctis and two Galahdians. “Now come on, interfighting will have to wait until _after_ the Infernian thing. I got us two guides. Ty and Syl – who just so happen to be leading a revolution.” Noctis sounded inordinately pleased about this information.

“Did you suffer brain damage while in the Keep?” Gladio finally asked, something the ‘Glaive present obviously wondered about the Prince.

“Probably,” Noctis said, appearing unconcerned. “Now, c’mon. Want to help free Galahd?”

“Won’t they just attack it again?” wondered Nyx, “if we do acquire the Infernian?”

“No,” Noctis shook his head, his eyes dimming to a strange coldness. “I’ll make sure they won’t _dare.”_

~:~

The chamber was hot. Nyx was the agreed-upon person to follow Noctis, if only because Gladio agreed with Noctis’ request to help the natives prepare.

Nyx bent over, the low height of the ceiling giving him a neck ache.

“It’s a real _pain in the neck,_ isn’t it?” Noctis quipped, letting out a shaky laugh.

Nyx narrowed his eyes.

“Highness,” he began, “I’m not going to sugarcoat this question. How many nights have you slept since leaving Zegnautus Keep?”

Noctis’ back stiffened, giving Nyx the confirmation he needed.

Whether or not Noctis had slept in the safety of the Wall was a moot point – Noctis had been held captive for four months, and he must’ve been putting on makeup a _lot_ if he was able to successfully not sleep for days in a row.

Weeks, even, if Noctis hadn’t slept much even _at_ the Citadel.

“It doesn’t matter,” Noctis brushed off.

“It does,” countered Nyx. “If the Infernian senses weakness –“

“If I die, it’s _my_ stupid-ass fault,” the Prince sharply snapped. “I’m not going to listen to the lecture of someone who _hasn’t_ seen what _he_ is, okay?” Noctis kept moving. “I don’t _sleep_ because Ardyn is the _worst_ nightmare I have faced. I don’t think the visage of an Astral compares to that, okay?”

The fact Noctis admitted that Ardyn was far more terrifying than he seemed kind of worried the Kingsglaive.

The deeper the tunnel led, the hotter it seemed to get.

“I didn’t know the Infernian was here,” he said after a long silence.

“It surprised me, that’s for sure,” admitted Noctis, turning once more. “Luna told me before we left that the Infernian has two remaining forms on the star. One physical, one not.” Noctis stopped at a passage, of which were two forks. One crawled with daemons, the other didn’t.

“I’ll take the daemon-infested one,” Nyx volunteered, starting forward. But Noct stopped him, his eyes steady.

“I have to do this,” he said clearly, not budging on the matter.

“We can both –“

“Nyx.” The fourteen-year-old looked at him, his eyes steely. “I’ll come out on the other side, and we can talk then. I’ll even _sleep_ after that. Okay?”

Nyx sighed.

“If you die, your father will murder me,” he warned Noctis.

Noctis smirked a little. “Yeah, you’re not the only one,” he said, stepping into the tunnel, summoning his dagger and a Blizzaga spell, freezing them before running past them.

Nyx sighed and stepped into the other tunnel.

~:~

Noctis rested in an alcove, exhausted. It was hot, he could barely breathe, and he needed a respite from walking.

His left leg pulsated with pain. Tremblingly, he took out a blizzaga spell and sucked in a breath, the potency of the spell up by ten, and applied it.

His leg was successfully numbed, though he knew he had to use a potion on it for it not to have to be amputated later on.

He started out again a few moments later, using a potion on his leg. It tingled, but he ignored it and limped forward.

He didn’t have any more ice spells, so he was kinda fucked on the pain if it started hurting again unless there were some ice deposits, which was highly unlikely. The prince dragged himself into a room with fire coiling repeatedly in the air.

It certainly felt like an Astral. Powerful and ethereal, like the power that ran through the Crystal.

Noctis reached out.

~:~

Miranda choked as Ardyn lifted her up.

“You’re a foolish little girl,” he said with a sleazy smile. “Stupid. _Tsk, tsk._ You really think you could fool me for long?”

 _Well, I did fool you for a short time._ That thought earned her a squeeze to the throat.

“I’m not going to kill you, I suppose.” Ardyn tapped his chin, still gazing at her. “You know who I am, hmm?”

 _Noctis’ evil archenemy?_ Miranda guessed in her mind.

Ardyn smirked. “Of a sort. Unfortunately for you, I do not divulge the information as freely as he.”

_Oh, and I assume you’re not going to tell me your evil plan to take over the world? Pity._

“The Starscourge will bring the darkness soon enough. Be grateful I’m allowing you death under the sun.”

He materialized a weapon. Miranda erected a magic wall with no thought, smirking even as it fell against the blow.

_I am grateful to die for my Prince._

His sword went to pierce her heart –

Miranda blacked out before he could kill her.


	8. The Infernian Part Two

Noctis reached out, his hand burning. He jerked it back, suddenly afraid.

The fire had stopped coiling uselessly; now it had turned its attention to Noctis. Slowly winding itself around Noctis, he could feel the Astral judging him.

All thoughts flew out the window as his leg buckled, forcing Noctis in an awkward position. The Prince gritted his teeth as the Astral hovered over it.

“I’m supposed to be making a contract with you,” Noctis said, tears prickling his eyes. “They told me not to show weakness.”

The Astral’s spiritual form said nothing, never wavering its attention from Noctis.

“See, there’s this man who wants to kill me,” Noctis went on, licking his lips. “He wants to bring darkness to this star. I can’t let him do that.” Noctis drew his legs in, carefully moving his left leg. “His name is Ardyn.”

The name made the Astral flare bright blue, intensifying the heat. He was pissed about his enslavement – pissed, resentful, with a hint of remorse at something – to the man.

“He had me kidnapped, you know,” Noctis said, setting his head back on the rock. “Now look at me, talking with you as if you felt anything but contempt for the human species.” His throat hurt. “I can’t even feel Shiva,” he said, after reaching for her to call her here. He wanted to feel the icy chill of utter relief. He wanted _anything but this._ “She and Luna – the Oracle, by the way – told me to call her when I met you, as though you could help.”

The fire of the Astral dimmed to the red it was before. The form of the fire had taken on a shape, the shape of a flying serpent. Noctis felt heat –

The Trident flashed in his mind.

“You want me to make a contract with you?”

The flaming, winged serpent again touched Noctis’ face.

Of the revolution happening outside of the cave, outside in Galahd. Ifrit would help him, but would _only_ target the MagiTek. The slideshow included Prompto.

“Not him!” Ifrit reared back. “Not Prompto!” Noctis stared at the draconic shape through watery eyes. “ _Not Prompto,”_ he reinforced, shoving images _back_ at Ifrit. Prompto helping him escape, meeting Prompto at the beginning of the school year, during elementary – lots of things. Prompto _wasn’t evil._

The dragon-creature snorted, then pressed the image of the Trident.

Noctis concentrated, flinging aside all doubt. Even if Ardyn came, it would be too late.

The Trident rested in his hands, in full view of the Infernian.

Noctis’ blue eyes gazed fiercely at the Astral.

“I am Noctis Lucis Caelum, the future King of Lucis. Will you, Ifrit the Infernian, forge a contract with me on the basis I shall never abuse your power?”

The Infernian’s shock at the condition that Noct had set for _himself_ reverberated through the link the Infernian had forged between Astral and mortal.

Assent flowed through.

Fire blazed hotter, the Trident growing warmly under his fingertips.

The Infernian answered his call.

~:~

They were losing. Prompto could feel it like it was inevitable.

War had come to Galahd, and the natives would blame it on the dead Lucian Prince. _Lucis_ would pin it on the dead Lucian prince.

He refused to let that happen.

He brought up his gun and checked the rounds. He didn’t have many left.

“For hearth!” Syl shouted, fully ready to die.

“For home!” Ty shouted, running forward with his daggers.

Prompto shouted with them as the remaining Resistance flowed forward.

Syl shouted in pain, Ty falling backwards. An MT had Prompto in his sights. Prompto felt for that last piece of magic and held up a barrier that weakened as it was hit.

_He couldn’t let the civilians die!_

He opened his mouth, perhaps to give in again to that MT part of him that he would always carry –

A thud echoed, vibrating the ground and rattling his teeth. MTs looked towards the hidden wall, where Nyx emerged looking shocked and singed.

“Out of their way!” Nyx bellowed.

Another, _louder_ thud echoed, a growling sound echoing from the tunnel.

Syl grabbed Ty and ran for the wall, Prompto promptly diving for cover.

MTs opened fire in one heartbeat.

In the next, the hidden passageway was ripped apart.

A dragon made of fire ripped its way out, having been entrapped in there for centuries or possibly eons. The spirit of the Infernian raged, Noctis on his back with the Trident. Noctis’ eyes glowed a red color, the trident seeming to smolder with the power of the Infernian.

For a moment, Prompto turned his head and met the gaze of the Astral.

For one second, Prompto felt overwhelming fear as the dragon showed his teeth before the Infernian swung its head away, leaping forward to burn the MTs into a pile of smoldering armor.

Prompto shuddered with relief.

~:~

“Ignis!” Ignis eyed the still-burning patches of grass that the Infernian had stomped over. “I guess you being here means you saw a lot!”

“Not really,” Ignis admitted to the young baron. “Mostly I just saw fire.”

“Ah… Yeah…” Prompto awkwardly laughed. “Yeah, um. That was Noct?”

“ _Noctis is on fire?!”_ Ignis yelped.

“Nononono!” Prompto yelped back, waving his arms back and forth. “Uh… We don’t actually _know_ where Noctis is at the moment, but we did see the Infernian go towards the MagiTek base?”

“So…” Ignis felt annoyance now. “Did you _check_ the bloody base?”

Prompto froze. “Um. No. We… Forgot.”

Ignis took his glasses off.

“You… _forgot._ I see. Well, I’ll go make certain that the Prince, heir to the Lucian throne and the _Chosen King of Light_ is still amongst the living!”

Ignis jammed his glasses back on and started to walk.


	9. Successful Tidings

Noctis was… Okay. Ish.

Slightly smoldering.

Ignis broke a potion over him, picking him up carefully.

Noctis groaned a bit, the Trident vanishing in gold light as he moved a little.

“I think you need rest, Noctis,” Ignis explained to him gently.

He expected Noctis to argue with him, to shove him away as he’d done in the Citadel. But Noctis did nothing but nod, agreeing with him.

“I plan on it,” Noctis mumbled.

Ignis carried him out of the smoldering wreck, never noticing the man in the shadows. Noctis’ grip tightened, the teen suddenly tense.

“Prince –“

“He’s here.” Noctis’ words were full of terror. “Ardyn. He’s here.”

Ignis tightened his grasp, turning to look.

“Well, Your Highness,” a sleazy voice hissed. “Aren’t you _perceptive.”_

Ignis turned around sharply. The hint of red locks were seen in the corner of his eyes. Noctis yelped as he was tugged from Ignis’ grasp – or halfway. A redheaded man hovered over both of them, smiling sickly.

The _Chancellor_ of Niflheim!

“You won’t win,” the Chancellor said, reaching to touch Noctis’ face.

A gunshot rang out. Ardyn’s hand reeled back, a hole in the middle of his hand.

In the corner of Ignis’ eyes, he saw a flash of yellow.

“ _Back away from Noctis,”_ Prompto threatened angrily, his face turning red with his rage. His grip on his gun didn’t waver; Prompto was using his anger to focus his weapon.

Ardyn stood up, letting Noctis go, walking towards Prompto like a coeurl would stalk a human. Prompto stumbled back, trying to put more distance between him and Ardyn.

“Oh?” Ardyn asked, a smile curving onto his face. “What do you think I am, little experiment?”

“Gladio!” Ignis called, his eyes hard. The Amicitia’s head jerked – Ardyn stopped walking, heaving out a small sigh.

“Well, how disappointing,” Ardyn hummed. “The little band of the Chosen’s, gathering like a pack of hounds.” Ardyn looked to Noctis. “I’ll leave you to rest up for a while. You can keep Galahd – it is of no importance.”

Ardyn tipped his hat, vanishing into the darkness.

“What the hell?” Crowe looked shocked and angry about the chancellor’s disappearance. Ignis could feel a tremble in Noctis’ body, almost invisible to the eyes.

“They’re leaving Galahd alone,” Noctis whispered. “But they’re going to do more than hurt Galahd – they’re going to destroy Lucis!”

“Don’t be melodramatic,” Crowe said, her face at odds with her dismissive words. _She_ was worried, too. “Right now, I think we have to get you back to Insomnia. The news’ll break soon enough – reports will flood in about a possible Astral. How are we going to keep the Empire from hearing about it?”

“More than likely, we won’t hear of it,” Noctis said, standing and leaning on Ignis. “The Niffs think Insomnia is just going to bend over and take it lying down.” A crowd was starting to gather. “I can tell that Galahd fought and was punished. I can tell you all. The Niffs are going to pay for what they’re doing, and the day Insomnia gives up without a fight – the day _I_ give up without a fight! – is going to be over my. Dead. Body!”

His pronouncement was met with shocked silence.

“Well, damn,” a man said, shaking his head, a bandage over his left eye. “I guess we can’t ignore the battle cry of the future 115th Lucian king! For _hearth and home!”_

The Galahdians cheered.

“Come, Prince!” the one who’d spoken over the uproar. “Experience a Galahdian party!”

Ignis heard Noctis chuckle as the _underage_ prince chuckled.

“What the hell,” he exhaled, throwing his head up. Ignis gave him a raised brow. “Oh, c’mon, Iggy. You can cut me off.” Noctis winked. Ignis’ mouth quirked into a half-grin.

“Rest after, then,” Ignis ordered.

“I’ll need it,” Noctis smiled.

~:~

Regis heard the throne room open.

“Your Majesty!” Titus Drautos hauled ass, bowing in front of him briefly. “Word has just reached…” Drautos bent halfway, breathing heavily. “Word has reached Insomnia of the Victory at Galahd Keep!”

The king stood, frowning and holding out a hand.

Quickly, Drautos passed to him the newspaper.

Regis opened it, his eyes widening with every word.

“Holy –“ Regis refrained from cussing purely because there were civilians in there, who may have already heard his son cussing, but Regis was the _King._

 _NIFLHEIM CONTROL OVER GALAHD FAILS_ read the headline. The story was complete BS, having more to do with a forgotten volcano exploding and killing the MagiTek army there. Any forces left were taken care of by the local population. Added to it was ‘renown hero Nyx Ulric was there to lead the charge against MagiTek forces’.

“Well, then,” Regis collected himself. “It seems we might owe Nyx Ulric a medal.”

“He abandoned his duty to protect the prince!” Drautos said loudly. Regis lifted one brow, casting a pointed look at the civilians in the room. “Forgive me, please, Your Majesty. I spoke out of turn.”

“I can dismiss it this once,” Regis said slowly. “However, perhaps you are right and perhaps you are not. From what I understand, Noctis is due to return with his guard shortly. We can question all of them in due time, figure out _precisely_ what went on in Galahd.”

He was overjoyed, though. His son had done more than he could have.

He hoped that, if Tenebrae could be next, things went as smoothly as they had in Galahd – _if_ things had gone smoothly in Galahd.

Sure enough, mere hours later, when twilight began, the Citadel doors opened.

Laughter spilled through the room.

“-Noctis was all like, _holy shit this is a big one!_ And Iggy was all, _watch your language!”_

“A prince must keep decorum at all times.”

“Apparently even when catching the biggest fish this side of Leide,” Noctis’ voice muttered dryly.

“Aw, don’t worry, Princess. Iggy just thinks you’re not refined enough,” Gladiolus rumbled.

“Don’t call me ‘princess’!”

Together, the four tumbled into the room. Regis remained with Clarus in the room, Drautos hiding in the shadows. It was clear he was there – and Regis gave a motion for them all to stop.

“As much fun as it is to pretend, there is no longer a need,” he remarked. “Was your quest successful, Noctis?”

Noctis gave a short nod, his blue eyes turning to regard Drautos seriously.

“If he has given more thoughts to treachery, it is high time we give his superiors something to think about,” Regis said, out loud. “I assume everything went, for the most part, smoothly?”

“Well… Yeah,” Noctis nodded. “I made a pact with the Infernian.”

The deathly silence that enveloped the room was more telling.

“I see.” Regis stepped down from the dais. “When school lets out for the summer, I will be having Cor lead you to the first of several Royal Tombs.”

Noctis’ eyes widened. “But you’re not dead!” he protested.

Regis sighed. “I am not a young man any longer, son,” he gently told Noctis. “It matters not if it’s twenty years from now, or five months. I must keep you prepared.”

Noctis bowed his head. “I –“ He shook his head. “I understand.”

“Good! You missed two weeks of school.” Regis hesitated for a moment. “I have a meeting to prepare for, one outside the Wall.”

“Alright.” Noctis frowned. “Where’s the meeting?”

“Altissia,” Regis said with a heavy sigh. “The Emperor will be meeting me there. The meeting will be broadcast through the entire kingdom of Lucis.” Regis grimaced. “I must defend Galahd’s return as Lucian territory. Despite the fact we’re at war, it’s not – at the moment – a full-scale one.”

Noctis closed his eyes. “Ardyn was there, at the end.” He hesitated.

Regis smiled kindly at his son, knowing he must be worrying. And while it was a relief to be worried about, it still hurt that his son was now grown-up enough to do so.

“It’s not time for me to leave yet,” Regis said quietly. He clapped his son on the shoulder. “Preparations must be made, if the worst should happen. I will have Kingsglaive Nyx with me as well as Clarus; there really shouldn’t be an issue.”


	10. Brief Interlude

“Noctis!”

Whispers flooded through the courtyard as Luna shoved through student bodies.

“Luna?” Noctis asked as Luna fell through an opening.

“Noctis!” Luna stood up. “Your father asked me to meet you here.”

She sounded completely normal.

“Luna, this is my school?” he tried. Luna _had_ gone to this school, but that was before everyone knew Luna was the Oracle.

Luna giggled. “Indeed,” she nodded, gesturing to her outfit. “What better reason to keep you safe than by the Oracle being allowed a weapon?”

It was the first thing he’d really noticed, the Trident. Noctis wasn’t allowed to bring his Shield on school grounds because the school itself was pretty damn safe – and the fact was the Amicitias were a bit too… _extreme._ If Noctis _accidentally_ fell, the Shield usually made it out to be the fault of the school. According to Principal Lateria that’s the _exact_ reason Regis allowed them to ban Amicitias.

Another being was a school zone was a weapons-free area. But the Oracle had to defend herself, and you _really_ didn’t want to piss off the Astrals by banning their mouthpiece from bringing the only thing that _might_ calm them down.

“Um… Luna… No offense, but weapons aren’t exactly allowed on school grounds,” Noctis informed her quietly.

Luna tilted her head. “But –“

“I can summon it, remember?”

“Are you telling my sister what to do, Prince Noctis?”

Noctis bit his lip in annoyance.

“ _Lord_ Ravus,” Noctis said, turning his gaze to Ravus. “I was simply explaining to _Lady_ Lunafreya that if anything happened to her I would be able to rectify that situation.”

“The Trident –“

“Is a weapon,” Noctis pointed out, his mood dipping further and further down. “And therefore forbidden under the school code.”

“Please,” Luna implored her brother, “set this in the car. If it is needed, Astrals be willing it is not, then it will come to me.”

Her eyes met Noctis’. Noctis looked directly at Ravus.

“School is a no-fighting zone. I will make certain it stays that way.

_I’ll protect Lunafreya._

Ravus nodded, scoffing as he did so.

“You better,” he warned, his hand closing over the handle of the Trident.

Noctis began to get the beginnings of a migraine.

~:~

“ _Is that the Oracle, the prince, and the baron?”_

“ _Tch, I bet he kissed up to the prince to get the title.”_

_“That’s a little harsh, Aera.”_

Prompto kept a firm smile on his face as he walked with Noctis and Luna, feeling out of place.

“What are you doing?”

Prompto realized he’d begun to walk behind Noctis. Noctis grasped his hand, looking annoyed.

“C’mon, stop messing around. Luna asked you a question.”

Prompto blinked. “You did?” he asked, puzzled.

Luna giggled. “I was simply asking if you had a good time _fishing_ with Noct.”

Prompto thought back.

“Eh, all I did was learn more about cars,” he admitted. “Sitting on the edge of a dock is more Noct’s speed than mine.”

Noctis’ eyes were knowledgeable. He tried to ignore the firm hand Noctis still had him by.

“Oh?” Luna politely inquired, before her eyes widened. “Do you like plants?” she asked, suddenly eager. “I’d love to show you to the native flowers of Tenebrae – there’s a patch near Noct’s room at the Citadel.”

It was a hesitant offer, to be sure, as Luna glanced fleetingly at Noctis, technically the Citadel _was_ Noctis’ home and not hers.

“Sure, why not,” Noct shrugged. “And we can play some King’s Knight while we’re at it.”

Prompto tilted his head. “Um, are you asking about later _today?”_ he checked, wondering if he was hearing right.

“Why not?” Noctis asked again as they reached their next class.

Prompto smiled. “I’d love to. After work, though.”

Noctis’ eyes widened. “ _Shit!”_ some of the passing commoners gaped at Noctis. “I have to call Elissa!”

“Oh, your boss got on _your_ case, too?”

“Yeah, she told me that if I didn’t show up and explain some things to her, she’ll do unspeakably horrible things to me.” It was delivered as though Noctis was saying ‘why not’ to one of Prompto’s requests.

Prompto found himself sweatdropping at his friend’s lack of reaction to his boss’ threats… Especially after the _shit_ reaction.

~:~

_“King Regis, you defend the takeover of Galahd as though we were treating our citizens deplorably. We simply try to give them the means to survive.”_

_“I defend the actions of my Kingsglaive who was there at the time,” Regis said, his eyes betraying nothing. “He acted in the defense of his people, with the revolution. I cannot say, at this time, whether or not my acquisition will bear any fruit.”_

_“This war has gone on long enough, no?” the Emperor smiled. “A treaty_ can _be met.”_

“Yo, your Majesty – no matter how temporary the position!”

Noctis turned his eyes to Gladio.

“Gladio.” He tried to convey the gravity of that word.

“Want to go training?” Gladio questioned, his dark eyes knowing.

“Sure, why not?” That seemed to be Noctis’ default answer. Nevertheless, the prince stood, walking away from the television – he didn’t need to know what was happening. Not until his father came back.

But something cold was spreading through him, and it wasn’t Shiva’s power. Something was happening in Altissia, and if there wasn’t help _now –_

Blinking, Noctis found himself in the meeting room, from a high vantage point. Weapons were pointed at each other, his father’s weapons pointed at the Emperor, whose gun was also pointed at his father.

“I wouldn’t,” the king said, his eyes dark. Noctis realized it seemed as though he were holding onto a beam in the ceiling. Slowly he maneuvered himself in between his father and the Emperor, waiting until the optimal time to fall in the path of the bullet.

He wasn’t really _there,_ though. At best he thought it was an extension of the Crystal’s magic that wasn’t realized until now.

“I have offered you a choice. Marry your son to my lovely daughter, your lands become mine save for Insomnia, and you keep your blessed crown,” Aldercapt hissed.

But he’d already made his mind up. Noctis saw his gaze go towards the Ring of the Lucii, and he dropped down just in time for Aldercapt to fire, the bullet heading towards Regis’ heart.

Noctis’ shoulder was in the way, the impact forcing the spell that had brought him there to shatter.

“Whoa, Noct, buddy!”

He blinked, finding himself back in the present.

“The treaty!”

He stood up, walking back to the television. Gladio looked mildly annoyed, but that annoyance turned to interest as the conflict was shown.

 _Communications Collapse,_ read the headline under the image of Lucian magic versus the Emperor’s gun.

Noctis’ sharp eyes noticed how the bullet had vanished in seeming midair, his father’s eyes widening before he’d attacked the Emperor. The news cut out, Noctis pressing a hand to his shoulder.

Nothing. Not even a twinge of pain.

Noctis felt like he was going to regret that.


	11. Hammerhead

Regret that he did, a day before his father was set to return. Well, he regretted that there was no chance of him getting out of the infirmary, not saving his father’s life from an insane, power-hungry Emperor Aldercapt who had drawn first.

If Noctis hadn’t _magically_ been there, his dad would’ve died.

He was actually getting ready for a public announcement when someone ran up to the stage Noctis was coming out on, a dagger glinting in the air for just a second. Time passed too quickly for the prince, the dagger burying itself in his shoulder, jarring it far more painfully than a simple _dagger_ should have.

And, unfortunately, while in the infirmary, he _had_ to watch it. Over and over. On television, because the nurse didn’t change the channel the entire time she was digging the bullet out.

“Old wound,” he lied. “From my kidnapping.”

That was enough for her to check over him – or insist, because he refused to dwell on what had happened, and letting her check everywhere would only disillusion her. Sure, he had that nasty scar from the Naga, but that thing was long dead.

Gladio barged in not five minutes after the Imperial bullet was out. He looked worried for a minute before realizing Noctis was fully conscious.

“So,” Noctis said, “I realize, in all my wisdom, I forgot to think on extra security measures.”

Gladio glared at him. “No shit, Princess,” he growled.

“No offense, but that was a brain-dead _stupid_ move,” Ignis pointed out.

Noctis rolled his eyes.

~:~

He shouldn’t have agreed to do this. Sure, he’d gone to Galahd, but that was with a whole legion of Kingsglaive. This was a visit for fresh air – and he could still feel the terror in his body trying to choke him.

Noctis stepped out of the Regalia, his father’s pride and joy. Walking to the woman there, Cindy, he attempted a smile.

“Hi, delivery for Cid from the King’s Shield?” Sure, he had a hat on, and kept his head low, but that was mostly so she didn’t recognize him.

“Aw, Paw’ll be so happy!”

He let her take the package.

“And he’ll be right pleased to take a look at the car, if ya want,” Cindy went on. “But Paw’s not in town right now – he went to Galdin to get some materials. Won’t be back until tomorrow.”

Noctis swallowed. “I –“

“I know! Ya can stay for the night. It’ll be dark soon.” Cindy smiled. “We have a camper van, I’ll lend ya the gil if ya do a small favor.”

“Sure,” Noctis said, glancing up at the sky. He didn’t want to be up, right then.

“Right! Well, we gotta buncha reapertails, nothin’ serious. Just something that’s gettin’ to be an annoyance, ya hear?”

Noctis nodded. “Where are they?”

“Few yards from the light boundary,” Cindy smiled.

~:~

Noctis slumped in the camper van, achy and exhausted. Playing messenger boy was annoying.

“Finally, outside the Wall.”

Noctis jerked upright, Ardyn’s form standing in the darkened part of the van. Noctis swallowed, his heart pounding.

“I’ve been meaning to talk to you,” Ardyn continued. “Dear boy, why did you run?”

“You’re asking me why I ran?” Irritation pushed past his fear. Luna’s instructions for the holy light returned in full force, before he realized Ardyn must be immune to it. “You had me _kidnapped,_ beat me, told me to be afraid of my best friend all because you want the Astrals to forsake me like they did you!”

Ardyn smiled. “Do I?” Ardyn hummed. “I don’t rightly know what I want. However…” Red daemon magic coiled in his hand. “This ought to hamper your progress with the Astrals. I really don’t want my plans to go to waste.”

Noctis couldn’t breathe. His vision was blackening – he was going to pass out. Whatever Ardyn planned _was not good._ But that blackness started descending further.

As though through a tunnel, he saw Prompto sit up and take notice of nothing in particular. Noctis figured he was hallucinating as he saw Prompto’s jaw set and take aim.

Ardyn crashed to the ground as Prompto fired.

Noctis’ breath returned to him, and Noctis took the moment, crashing through the window and raising his hand.

It didn’t matter that someone was watching, a lamp of light preventing daemons from entering the area.

Noctis raised his hand, energy coalescing in it.

Ardyn stepped out, smiling a sleazy smile – Noctis stumbled back.

“Stay _back!”_

His voice was afraid, scared – because this was the one that was a true monster.

“I think you should have stayed in the camper,” Ardyn said, raising his arms. Daemons crawled out of everywhere.

The irrational calm settled over Noctis, the teen prince raising his hand to point at the sky, the Holy Light building and building.

“You know what, Ardyn.” Noctis felt a smile dance on his lips. “I don’t think you’re right.”

Ardyn’s eyes narrowed. He stepped forward –

The holy light exploded in a brilliant light, eradicating the demons around them. Ardyn vanished before it could reach him.

The spell faded, but the light sparkled in the air, before they moved.

Glyphs shone in the dirt, appearing well beyond Hammerhead.

“I think I overdid it,” Noctis muttered. Somehow he’d just marked Hammerhead as a safety zone, even without the lights. This time, he embraced the exhaustion that flooded through him.

He remained aware for a moment as he fell, feeling it and ignoring the dull roar of pain.

“Cindy!” A rough voice sounded close to him. “Come out here and gimme a hand!”

Not long after, footsteps sounded.

“Astrals!” Cindy gasped. “Paw, you think he’ll be aright?”

“I think his highness overtaxed himself.” A moment of silence only broken by Cindy’s gasp. “Let’s get ‘im inside.”

“Aright, Paw!”

~:~

The boy’s phone buzzed annoyingly.

 _Dad_ was the only word across the screen.

It’d been many years since they’d spoken outside of mail that was only occasionally brought. Given how busy Reggie was with the damn war, Cid didn’t really mind.

Still. It’d been a while.

With a sigh reminiscent of someone taking a heavy burden, Cid Sophiar took the phone and answered it.

“This is Cid. Your son is sleeping off some mighty fine spellwork.”

Silence was the only thing he heard from the other person.

Then –

“Cid.” Reggie’s voice was shocked. “Well, er – thank you for making sure he’s sleeping okay. What did he do?”

“Overpowered holy light spell,” Cid hummed, leaning back in his chair. “Aimed at some redheaded man who vanished. Settled over Hammerhead and some of the lands nearby – kind of reminds me of what we did on purpose, in fact.”

The camps, marked by safe glyphs, were remains of holy light spells Reggie had powered up. Well, not _all_ of them – some of the old kings had helped.

The king coughed. “Well, then, I do hope we get more business from Hammerhead.”

The silence was awkward.

“Whatever. I only answered so that you wouldn’t call this damn phone too much. Waste of a battery. Also, find some more protection for your son, you idiot.” The last two words were ground out with zero ill intent but real heat. “He coulda died if it hadn’t been for that spell.” Taking a glance at the prince asleep in the garage’s back apartment, he spoke quieter mostly out of habit. “Have you even let him –“

“It must have been Lunafreya, the Oracle, to teach him the holy light spell. I haven’t had much time to teach him.” _Troubled,_ that was how the king sounded. “Not that it’s a terribly difficult spell for her, but without the ring almost impossible for him. To do quite a feat…”

“Tell me, Reggie.”

“It must be a ‘future king of light’ thing.”

Cid sighed. “Great.” Just _great._ Now, he wasn’t saying the ‘King of Light’ was a terrible thing, but it almost certainly meant that Noctis was going to die. “Well, Reggie, I’m gonna keep him here until whoever comes to pick him up does – I ain’t leavin’ him to drive to Insomnia alone.”

“Thank you,” his old friend said.

“Now, he _is_ gonna work,” warned the mechanic.

“I figured,” the king snorted.

Cid softened his voice. “I’ll let ya know when he wakes.”

“Please do,” the king said, his voice quiet.


	12. Good News

Noctis woke up with a disgusting feeling in his mouth and feeling like his head had gotten hit by a car. A glance to the side showed a note and a glass of water, along with what looked like an elixir.

He forced himself to sit up, not wanting to but –

_He had to. He had to get up, no matter how exhausted he was, no matter what because he had to plan how to get Prompto out of there with him._

_How to get some of the others out with him._

Noct shook his head, breathing deeply. Remembering what happened in Zegnautus Keep always brought back that panicky helplessness he’d felt then.

 _Highness,_ the feminine scrawl greeted him. _When you wake up, drink the water and then take the elixir. Elixir won’t do no good if you don’t hydrate. Also, we’ll be waiting in the garage for you. Cindy._

He decided to follow her advice. He’d never used an elixir before; never needed them before the Keep happened and only the winners got elixirs in the Keep.

He didn’t exactly win, usually. He’d just fight until the crowd got bored of them barely hanging on and the other one would die anyway. Noctis knew Ardyn had ensured that.

_Ardyn!_

Not forgetting that he had to drink the water, Noctis drank it before breaking the elixir. He had to know if anyone had seen the fight, seen _Ardyn,_ and he had to see how –

The elixir washed over him, restoring strength and making him feel way better. For a moment, it was like the Keep had never happened.

But his thoughts distracted him once more.

He walked through the house, careful not to touch anything, and left. It wasn’t a house, he realized, but the back of the garage.

He stepped out, his bare feet hitting the ground.

“’Bout time you woke up,” an older man’s voice grumped.

The man the voice belonged to rolled from underneath the car that was in the garage.

“How long has it been?” Noctis croaked.

“Three days,” the man said, standing. “You’ve been sleeping for three days. I’m surprised. It takes a hell of a lot to make one holy light spell, let alone an _overpowered_ one.”

Noctis tensed. “How do you know so much about my magic?”

“Boy, your daddy’n’I go way back,” the man said, looking mildly annoyed. “Why, that beaut right there?” He pointed to the Regalia. “She’s the only one of her kind, she is. Made by my papaw, just for Reggie when he was a lad.”

“No offense, but I have no idea who you are,” Noctis said, one of his arms crossing to grasp his other at the elbow.

The man laughed, but it had a bitter tone to it. “Yeah, Reggie’s not one to boast, I s’pose. Cid Sophiar.”

“Oh,” Noctis said, wincing internally. He’d never heard of him.

“Yeah, Reggie’n’I, we didn’t part on the best of terms,” Cid admitted gruffly. “Think we mended things a bit, seein’ as he called ya while ya were sleepin’ in the back. Texted him today, seein’ as you’ve been asleep for three days he said he was sendin’ someone day after tomorrow.”

Noctis nodded. “So… What can I do to help?”

“Not today,” Cid said, firm. “You’re exhausted, you ain’t gonna be much use today. Tomorrow.” Cid nodded. “Take today, eat at the diner. See what ya did.” He paused. “Ah, yes. We’re mighty grateful ‘bout that. Now we can list ourselves as a haven, get more work.”

Cid hunkered down.

“Today the food’s on the house if you’ll visit Takka. Fer us livin’ here, it normally is. Takka might change that, now, but who knows.” Cid turned to smile at Noctis, whose eyes were kind of panicked. “Whatever yer afraid of? I don’t think it can get ya here, boy.”

Noctis nodded and stepped out, relishing the feel of warm concrete.

It actually reminded him he didn’t know where his shoes were…

He found himself running to the diner, unable to keep the heat from burning his toes.

“Lost your shoes, kid?”

Noctis blushed. “I… Don’t know where they were put.”

The dark-skinned man simply smiled. “Come in, come in,” he invited. “Want anything on the menu?”

Noctis ordered the fries and a milkshake. Not long after he’d finished the food and milkshake, he found himself nodding off on the stool.

When he woke, he was still in the diner. Voices were at normal volume, a glass of water placed in front of him.

Noctis was really grateful for Cid, all of a sudden.

He drank the water and searched his pockets –

“We ain’t gonna take your coin, kid,” Takka said, seeming to materialize in front of Noctis. Look outside.”

Noctis looked outside.

“It may not look like it now,” Takka said quietly, “but those glyphs? They saved two newbie hunters out there the other night. You did a good job, kid.”

Takka ruffled his hair, Noctis blinking back tears.

_He hadn’t known about the hunters. He’d just been trying to save his own skin from Ardyn._

~:~

Noctis wiped his brow.

“Now, all ya gotta do here is use this to wrench the screw in, hun,” Cindy smiled, standing aside and watching Noct work on one of the older cars, a car that was mostly a side project for Cid when he didn’t have anything else to do. “There ya go!”

Noct smiled a bit, hearing a car pull up.

“Glad I’m learning about cars before Dad thinks I need lessons,” Noctis remarked.

Cindy arched a brow. “Lessons for what, hun? I think you’re a decent driver.”

Noct blinked at her. “My dad doesn’t know my advisor taught me to drive.” He hesitated. “I _am_ fourteen, nearly fifteen.”

Cindy’s eyes widened. “Ain’t the legal drivin’ age sixteen in Insomnia?”

“Well…” Noctis shrugged. “I had blackmail on my driver. Plus, as long as my dad doesn’t find out – which, I guess he does, now – I would be okay.” He sighed. “But then, I suppose it’s a good thing. Two nights ago –“ Noctis closed his eyes, his jaw flexing for a moment. “Doesn’t matter,” he said after a moment.

Footsteps made them both look up.

“Your Highness,” Nyx Ulric said, bowing his head. “You need an escort, I heard.”

Noctis’ right eyebrow twitched with annoyance.

“Why didn’t they send Gladio or Ignis?!”

“Because,” Nyx yawned, “your Shield is busy with bodyguard training at the palace.”

Noctis swallowed. Whenever Noctis screwed up when he was younger, it was Gladiolus’ punishment to have to deal with the ‘proper’ bodyguards.

And then take it out on Noctis during training.

(Nothing harmful. Just… Noctis usually made sure not to piss Gladio off _too_ much after he’d been sent to bodyguard training. Just in case.)

“And your advisor is finishing his school finals.”

Noctis winced a little. He’d been a bit self-absorbed, sure… But Ignis hadn’t said a word to him!

“And your… _baron…_ friend can’t legally drive. He’s in school, by the way. I had to check up on him.”

Noctis nodded, his mind going back for a brief moment on what had happened with Ardyn two nights previous.

“I’m driving your dad’s Regalia back, so. Keys?”

Noctis tossed them, giving Cindy a tight smile.

“Guess I’ll see ya later.”

Cindy nodded. “See ya, Prince!”


	13. Grim Tidings

Nyx started to drive, being very careful. _Well_ aware of his important passenger.

“Hey, um… Nyx?”

Nyx twitched, not used to the _prince_ addressing him as such still.

Before his kidnapping, he’d passed by the ‘Glaives in the hallways with the arrogance _dripping_ off of him, barely tossing the new guards a second glance.

After… After rescuing him and saving Galahd from Imperial grasp, Nyx and the other ‘Glaives – used to being the decoration on the wall – were treated with nods and smiles from the Prince, Oracle, _and_ the baron. The Oracle’s brother didn’t give a fuck, but nobles were… well, _nobles._

“Yeah?”

“I got a question about magic. I… wasn’t really able to get a grasp on it until –“ Noctis looked away, licking his lips. “Well, until I was – well into mine and Prompto’s captivity. I mean, Gladio does his best, and my dad… He doesn’t have a lot of time, and _obviously_ I’m not allowed to visit the Crystal until I’m at _least_ twenty.” Noctis looked at his hands as Nyx glanced at him. They were nearing the long checkpoint at the Crown City gate.

“What of it?”

Noctis frowned for a moment.

“When I was facing Ardyn, I kind of thought I saw Prompto. He was laying in bed, and when he saw _something,_ I don’t know what he saw, he brought out his gun and aimed. When he fired, Ardyn released his grip on me and flew backwards.”

Nyx’s eyes widened as he watched the flow of traffic.

“I know it sounds weird, crazy, even, but that’s what I saw. Or thought I saw.”

Nyx sighed heavily.

“You didn’t _think_ it happened, Prince. It did.” Nyx wiped his face. “It’s happened to me before, briefly. When Lib was in danger – hell, it happened to me when Crowe was almost going to die. It’s like you’re invisible, but you’re almost at the perfect place to save someone.”

Noctis blew out a breath. “It’s happened to me twice now,” he muttered.

Nyx jerked his head to stare at him, hitting the brakes.

“Prince, the magic comes from the Crystal, directly. If it’s happened to you _twice –“_

“Problem is the Prompto incident,” interrupted the Prince loudly, glaring at Nyx. “He was in _bed. Asleep._ He woke up when _I was in danger.”_

Nyx blinked. “Oh.” He paused. “You say… You _saw_ him?”

Noctis nodded.

“I was _there_ for Libertus and Crowe,” he mused. “I dunno if they saw me but they only mentioned how the magic shield comes in real useful about that incident. With yours… It seems to me you were in subconscious danger and _pulled_ Prompto, forcing you to see him and him to see whatever was happening to you. He shot. Did Ardyn –“

“Ardyn fell back like he’d been shot.” Noctis seemed to realize what that meant. “And, at the meeting in Altissia, the Emperor would’ve killed my father had I not taken the bullet –“

Noctis clammed up. The damage was done.

“Astrals’ bouncing _balls_ , Prince!” Nyx’s wide eyes turned to him as he slammed on the breaks.

People honked at him before stopping – the Regalia had the royal symbol on her.

Noctis blinked at him.

“Ifrit seems to be the only Astral with –“

“You need more magical training,” Nyx interrupted, dead serious. “If you’ve done this _twice_ in such a short amount of time, your affinity is growing.”

“Affinity for what?”

“Affinity for the Lucian magics,” Nyx responded, starting forward once more. “Your father needs to be aware of this. Have you told him?”

A brief glance had him swearing under his breath.

No, his father was _not_ aware of it.

~:~

Regis stared at his son. “You,” he said, his voice flat. “Are the _biggest_ idiot.”

The silence that was in the hall at the moment was more of a _did King Regis call his son the Prince an idiot?_

“Taking a bullet and then using your magic to create –“ He stopped, the council a little _too_ interested in the magic of the line of Lucis. He paused. “You’ve been reckless,” he settled on saying.

Noctis leaned forward. “Then train me as a Kingsglaive.”

That… Wasn’t a bad idea.

“You would train under Drautos?” Regis questioned. “Ignoring school – you barely have time otherwise –“

“My schedule is generally free,” his son deadpanned. “Since I have training three days a week with Gladio for three hours after school and generally lessons with Ignis after, I can use Tuesday, Thursday and Sunday for training with Kingsglaive.”

“You’re busy on Saturday?” Regis was actually confused about that.

Noctis leveled him a look. “I use that time to hang out with Prompto and Luna.”

Oh, right. Prompto and Luna.

“I see.” Regis stroked his beard. “Drautos, barring missions, would your Kingsglaive be able to teach my son what he needs to know?”

“All but the sister duo,” Drautos reported.

Regis twitched. “ _Right…_ Them.”

Noctis looked confused.

“Mira Helios and Kelis Firestorm aren’t available for training you, highness,” Drautos clarified for Noct. “Because they’re sorting through… Well, they’re sisters, and _very_ violent ones. You don’t want to meet them.”

Noctis nodded. “Alright.”

Regis nodded. “Then work up a schedule with Ignis, Drautos, see which of your ‘Glaive will be able to handle Noctis. After you’ve managed to learn something about magic, or Drautos deems you a level fit to be a Kingsglaive, we’ll talk about advanced training with me. Understood, Noctis?”

Noctis bowed. “Understood, Dad.”

Regis was glad his son seemed to get the message, despite his son saying ‘Dad’ and not… Actually, never mind. He never wanted his son to be the rebellious teen he was before he’d been taken by Ardyn.

“And, Dad… Can we have dinner tonight? I have to talk to you about something,” his son said, backtracking into the room just as Regis made a motion to let in a civilian who had troubles in the city.

Regis nodded, wondering what his son could be asking about.

~:~

“You don’t belong at the prince’s side,” a teen snapped, pushing Prompto back. “You’re nothing but a lowly _commoner.”_

Prompto spotted Luna in the back, trying to shove her way forward.

“ _Look at me, commoner!”_

“I am,” Prompto responded meekly. He really didn’t want to –

Stacic ran up and down his spine and filled the air as a seemingly crushing presence, similar to the one the King put off, entered the school courtyard.

“ _What,”_ a voice filled with barely-controlled, ice-cold rage snarled, for once making him seem _more_ of a prince than he was, _“the hell is going on?”_

Eyes turned, people moving out of the way for an angry Oracle and a livid, pink-eyed prince.

Luna glared at everyone _but_ Prompto.

“Just showin’ this commoner trash the boss of the place,” Prompto’s tormenter, an upperclassman, said with a trembling smirk.

Wrong thing to say.

A smile appeared on the prince’s face, and it wasn’t a nice one.

“That,” Noctis said, stepping forward, his raven locks glinting in the daylight, “would be _me.”_ Noctis had never been _this_ vocal in school. _Ever._ People avoided him because he was _untouchable,_ the prince. Getting this livid on Prompto’s behalf startled the general population of the school, upsetting everyone’s preconceptions of their relationship – most people thought Prompto was leeching off of Noctis, rather than think Noctis liked Prompto because he _didn’t._

“If you _ever,”_ Noctis hissed, stepping forward once more, “touch Prompto – _look_ at him wrong – think of me, telling you this: _I will not hesitate.”_

Hesitate to do _what_ wasn’t the issue. It was the fact most people were thinking he’d _murder_ the upperclassman.

“Uh, Noct?”

Noctis looked back at him. Prompto was surprised by how… Amazing Noctis looked with eyes filled with magic.

“Maybe you shouldn’t let people think you’re threatening to kill him?”

Maybe it was the extra sense that made Prompto say that – the extra sense of _Noctis_ he’d started to develop since he’d first gotten that magic. Now, he thought he sensed Noctis’ mood remain the same, even as his eyes turned back to blue.

“Of course not,” Noct lied through his teeth. “I would _never.”_

Prompto glanced at the upperclassman.

“I would go,” he advised the upperclassman, who nodded with terror in his eyes before fleeing.

Their classmates and others in the school walked away, for once utterly silent. Until the three were left alone in the courtyard – that’s when Prompto rounded on Noctis.

“You really _shouldn’t_ have intervened.”

Noctis turned to him, looking upset. “I’m not going to let someone belittle you like that! You are an amazing friend and they’re all –“

“They’re all _stupid,”_ Prompto snapped. “ _You_ got angry and let your rage consume you. I can feel your anger, you know!”

Noctis jerked back. “What?” Prompto could feel his surprise.

“It’s weird,” Prompto said, focusing on his own feelings. “Ever since you blessed me with your magic, I can feel you. More like… Have a general sense of your emotions if they’re strong enough and _that_ was almost overpowering.” Prompto shrugged. “I don’t really know what it is, but it’s strong.”

Noctis was pale. Prompto couldn’t feel what he was feeling at the moment – Luna coughed.

“I’ve been told about magical bonds like these.” Luna’s light voice makes the duo turn to her. “They’re the result of a… Well, a higher blessing. You know how the Astrals power the Crystal, and the Kings of Lucis have people _they_ can bless? Well, Regis splits his power evenly. According to what you’re feeling, Noctis accidentally gave you a large fragment of his power a few months ago.” Luna shrugged. “Gentiana told me about this. But, I must also say this. The power is volatile.”

“Of course it is,” Prompto threw his hands up. “He has enough on his plate with a job –“

“I quit it.”

“-going to school, having his own apartment –“

“I’m going back to the Citadel this weekend.”

“-as well as dealing with the recent events that _just so_ happen to be a kidnapping, the liberation of a small country in Lucis _and_ the Empire itself, all stacking on top of the fact he’s the Chosen King of Light! Of _course_ he can’t get a break!”

“My words are not the words that come from me,” Luna said, her voice quiet. “I speak now as the Oracle to one she will call King: Should you let the darkness out that you have felt just now, you will suffer the way Ardyn has. Thus, the gods have spoken.”

Prompto’s jaw dropped. “For the love of the Astrals – they’re willing to sacrifice, to _kill_ Noctis?”

“They’re willing to make someone bear a Lucian heir and continue the shitty cycle, yeah.” Noctis shrugged. “I got that from your words, Luna. Tell the gods, ‘message received’.”

Luna hesitated. “We must ditch school. Gentiana wishes to speak to Noctis directly.”

“Can Prompto come?”

Prompto tilted his head as Luna glanced at him before she nodded.

“Aye.”

~:~

Prompto listened as Gentiana spoke, her soft voice soothing despite the words she spoke.

“The Old Kings must obey the wearer,” Gentiana finished up. “If the wearer orders the Old Kings to obey another for a brief time, the Old Kings must obey.”

“So, in essence, my dad either has to be dead or injured so badly that he can’t retake the throne?” Noctis asked, pale.

It sounded that way. Technically, if Gentiana wasn’t a goddess and Noctis the King’s only heir, this would be treason of the highest order.

Buuut, Gentiana _was_ a goddess and Noct _was_ the only heir.

Gentiana nodded.

“The Crown City will inevitably fall,” Gentiana said, her doom-filled words filling the room. “The gods want you to kill Ardyn; eliminating the Starscourge, a plague that has been held in check by that man for two thousand years. He now releases it, fulfilling the Prophecy of the Chosen King.” Gentiana blinked. “However, your destiny as it was previously written is now uncertain.”

The statement was shocking.

“How?”

“By the very same man who was destined to die by your hand,” hummed the goddess. “The end result remains, the means and timing do not. There is one thing that remains the same, and even saying such is edging a line I dare not cross.”

“Noctis has to somehow convince the gods – the _other_ gods – that he is the Chosen King of Light even though he’s made a contract with Ifrit, kill a dude who literally tortured him, _and_ gain the Ring of Lucii when his city falls and his father dies, and/or is terribly injured, to sum it up?” Prompto saw the raised brow Noctis aimed his way. “What? I’m putting it simply, here.”

“Yes,” Gentiana answered him. “However, before this happens, I would suggest connecting fully with Ifrit.”

Luna’s eyes widened. “You mean him going to the astral realm and contracting him fully, like I have with you?”

Gentiana dipped her head. “It should not take long, if Ifrit favors you. However, you would most likely face Ardyn; I would suggest waiting to connect fully with him.”

“Connecting fully with him would be similar to how you and Luna connected, and how the spirit messenger thing is just bogus?” Noctis suggested, frowning.

Gentiana bent her head.

A knock sounded on Luna’s door.

Noctis stood up, walking to the door.

Drautos stood there, looking firm and slightly annoyed.

“Prince Noctis, your lessons with the Kingsglaive start this afternoon,” the captain said grimly.

Noctis nodded, looking back at his friends.

Prompto waved, wiggling his fingers.

Noctis shut the door, Prompto immediately feeling uneasy. He was in the presence of a goddess and the Oracle.

“So…” Prompto said, uneasy. “Want to make cookies?”

Luna blinked at him before smiling. “Certainly.”


	14. Mira

Noctis kept his food down as he finished the warping lessons, catching himself from falling as he did so. The other Kingsglaive watched him with hidden faces – they didn’t know he was the prince, just that he was an unusually advanced recruit that could only come some days of the week.

Crowe slapped his back. “Wow, you got an iron stomach.”

_Astrals, please don’t let her do that again, I don’t think my stomach can handle it._

“Though, Captain Drautos won’t be happy if you can’t keep up with the –“

“Recruit 743! Jog forty-five laps around the field, now!” Drautos shouted at another recruit to do the same.

Noctis swallowed as he took a quick drink, sweat beading on his forehead as he began to jog.

Ridiculous amount of laps aside, what the _hell_ was up with these impractical outfits? Just because they looked _cool_ didn’t mean that they didn’t restrict movement.

Recruit 724 jogged beside him for a moment.

“You know,” she said after they were out of sight. “As long as we take five minutes to get back to him he’ll never know if we warp most of the way.”

Noctis made a noise. It was similar to that of a dying whale.

“I know,” the other said, sounding breathless already. “But didja _see_ how much weight Libertus put on? He _definitely_ warps most of the way.” She sounded familiar with Libertus as a person, which meant…

“You from Galahd, too?”

“Mira Helios, that’s my name!” the girl chirped.

“Noctis,” the prince responded, stopping for a moment and gasping a little.

“Ah. You’re the prince.” There was a pause. “Cool! The prince is a fellow recruit!”

“No, I’m just training my natural affinity for magic,” Noctis said honestly.

Mira laughed. He gathered she was a kind of childish person.

“Right, well!” She took out her Kingsglaive dagger and aimed it across the way. “Want to do some warping?”

Noctis swallowed and summoned his dagger, the weight of his only currently usable weapon settling happily into his hand.

“Not really, but I guess I have to do this.”

“That’s the spirit, highness!” Mira trilled, throwing it.

Sparks flared as she warped right on top of her dagger, warping several times across the field.

~:~

Nyx felt mild amusement and pity for the two newbies, both of whom were emptying whatever they’d eaten into a trash can.

“Helios,” he nodded to the woman, turning to see the _prince_ being the other ‘recruit’. Said teen turned a green face to them.

“How come Libertus doesn’t have to run?”

Nyx snorted, somewhat at ease with the prince nowadays.

“Because Libertus actually _finished_ his training – we gather like that when we have to report for duty. Always a bit of fun, seeing greenhorns with magic.”

Noctis grunted.

“Although, I wonder why it was so bad on you, Noct,” Mira said, ignoring the title of ‘highness’.

“Why are you calling me _‘Noct’?”_

“Because,” Mira grinned, clapping the prince on the back and sending him into another spell of dry heaving, “when you beg the other person to murder you on your third lap of running it’s rude to not acknowledge we are now friends whether you like it or not!”

Nyx frowned at her. “How _old_ are you?” he demanded.

Mira turned to him. “Nineteen, thank you very much!” she said, looking affronted.

“Right…” Nyx frowned for a moment. “Oh dear Astrals, you’re _Mira Helios.”_

Mira smirked. “The one and only. Hey, Crowe invited us to drink, mind if we tag along?”

Noctis rose a hand. “Underage!” he said, still sounding sick.

Mira rolled her eyes impressively. “Yeah, yeah, so am I. Why I’m ordering a virgin strawberry daiquiri and I’ll even be generous and get you one!”

“But –“

“ _No buts!”_ Mira waggled a finger to the prince, grabbing his arm.

The prince looked a bit sick.

Nyx sighed.

“One of these days, Mira, you’re going to die because you don’t know how to speak to a prince.”

“Probably,” the younger woman agreed.

~:~

Drink flowed that night at the pavilion. Noctis was greeted with some hesitancy before Crowe loudly announced he’d saved Galahd – with Pelna and Libertus agreeing with that, Noctis was treated as one of them.

With less alcohol.

“You’ve been to a Galahdian festival, right?” Mira smirked at Noctis. “They serve alcohol to minors.”

“Yeah, I was there,” Noctis grimaced. “I don’t actually remember it well, though.”

Mira snorted. “People rarely do. When _I_ get drunk or tipsy I end up giggling. A lot.” She sipped at her daiquiri. “I _love_ virgin daiquiris, though. No alcohol and _lots_ of sugar!”

A hush descended on the gathering. It was larger than most – made of primarily of Galahdians, the only exceptions being a Crownsguard male with a ‘Glaive woman in his hold and Noctis himself.

“To Miranda!”

The echo was murmured by everyone at the gathering. Noctis murmured the same, his mind running at the question – _what happened to Miranda?_ He’d forgotten about her, and that made him feel extremely guilty.

“To Prince Noctis!” Pelna raised his glass to the underage, youngest person there. “Who saved Galahd! To Miranda, who died for Galahd!”

“To Miranda,” Noctis said, quietly but not _too_ quietly, so that others heard him. He kept his face somber, not wanting them to think he didn’t know who he was talking about.

“To Prince Noctis!” the group cheered.

“To all of you,” Noctis whispered.

Mira elbowed him and smiled. “Half of us may die, but we die in the comfort of knowing Galahd remains in Lucian territory!” She tossed back her daiquiri. “Kelis, buy me and the prince here alcohol!”

In response, Kelis – the woman sitting on the Crownsguard’s lap – simply rolled her eyes and drank from her drink, ignoring Mira and kissing the Crownsguard man.

“Eugh,” Mira made a face. “Astrals above, that’s gross.”

“Kissing?” deadpanned Noctis. “You think _kissing_ is gross?”

“When it’s my sister and her husband, _yes.”_ Mira looked at Noctis, making a face. “You interested in kissing yet?”

“I’m nearly fifteen,” Noctis said, still deadpan. “So yes, I’ve _thought about kissing._ Who doesn’t?”

“Hmm, good point,” Mira said, throwing her head back to view the stars. “Stars are beautiful at night.”

Noctis followed her gaze. The Wall shimmered above them, blurring out the stars for a few moments.

“I’d love to be one of them,” Mira hummed, setting her glass down.

Noctis shrugged. “I think it’d be lonely.”

He looked down –

Pain blazed in his head, forcing him to drop his drink and fall to one knee.

_“Tell me, young one. What is it you want? To be able to talk again? To serve your king faithfully?”_

Like a bad camera shot, a grainy image of Miranda floated to him.

_“It’s not my preferred method. Forcing a god to connect through the multiple planes is like seeking a specific ant in a patch of the cretins.”_

Noctis felt like his head was splitting in two.

Ardyn appeared in the god-vision, Ifrit being controlled into showing him this.

 _“Now, I’m going to offer you a one-time deal. Come back, nice and quietly, and I’ll release this beautiful maiden with all her faculties intact. If not…”_ A weapon appeared in a flash of red. _“Well, then. I suppose Miss Miranda here will suffer for you.”_

The vision cut out, Noctis clutching his head and breathing harshly.

When he took his fingers from his face, they shone with liquid.

“Woah. Is that _really_ what –“

“Astrals, Mira! Shut the hell up!”

Noctis stood, blindly reaching to grab something, to help him stand.

He stared at the palace –

_What the hell?!_

He found himself _standing in the Citadel’s_ rooftop gardens.

_What the actual fuck?!_

His mind raced.

~:~

“Dad!”

Regis looked up from the paperwork he was studiously working on. He was _not_ burning half the pile, the unnecessary papers, with his magic. That was a deplorable waste of magical power.

His son… Reeked of alcohol.

“What… Why do you smell –“

“Virgin strawberry daiquiri!” Noctis blurted. “Lots of sugar. Listen, Dad – I need to see the Crystal.”

Regis stiffened.

“I know it’s generally a _no,_ but can you –“

“No,” Regis said, his heart pounding. “You are _not_ visiting or touching the damn Crystal until you’re of age!”

“But I might have the means to –“

“ _I said no,”_ Regis snapped, pushing up from where he was sitting, anger thrumming in his veins. “Listen to me this once, my son – _do not go near that crystal.”_

Rebellious anger flashed through his eyes. Anger that had always led to him doing the exact opposite. When Regis said _no_ to Noctis getting his own place, Noctis went ahead and used some of the royal treasury to rent an apartment. When Regis said no to his fourteen-year-old son helping out a fast food joint, Noctis got a job at a classier restaurant that _still_ had a drive-thru.

Noctis whirled and left the room before Regis could warn him off.

Regis had a mildly cold feeling pass over him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...so a few OCs are actually based on real people. Mira, Kelis, and Arus are all based off of me, my older sister, and her husband. Mostly because my sister and I have an ongoing argument about something, and it's hilarious to think about, lol! THAT argument won't be seen until later, though. Yes, it does make an appearance. 
> 
> No, Noctis will not get together with Mira, who is based on me! That's like a HUGE no for this story.


	15. Into the Crystal

“I need your help.”

Kingsglaive Kelis stared at Noctis as his plan spewed from his mouth, Drautos standing in the corner of her living room. Everyone in the room were the only people with knowledge of this, yet again, insane and dangerous plan.

Arus, her husband who was in the Crownsguard, simply listened. And Mira yawned, though she was at least discreet about it.

“This is insane,” Kelis said shortly. “Miranda knew the risks.”

“Miranda planned to die,” Noctis said, looking down in his cup. “She did it for me. _Please,_ Kelis.”

“If you need a diversion to get into the crystal chamber, you’ll have one.”

Mira’s words made everyone stare at her. Mira stared at Kelis with an unusually somber expression.

“What? _Why?”_

Mira kept staring at Kelis. “Because, Miranda’s Galahdian. And, even if she weren’t, I think Miranda has a family. Mama would be devastated if something happened to us – and I’d do the same thing that he’s doing to get _you_ back.”

Kelis arched an eyebrow. “You always said you were a coward.”

“I am one,” Mira said flatly, setting down her cup with a firm _thud._ “But I also know that if anyone I cared about went missing, I would move Heaven and Hell to get them back. Miranda… I don’t know her well, but a decent human being wouldn’t argue that Miranda does deserve to be rescued.”

“All I need is a distraction,” Noctis nodded, pointedly ignoring the sisterly argument. “You might lose your jobs and magic.”

“Well,” Mira grinned. “I can always try and kill Kelis as the distraction.”

Kelis went red and slammed her head on the counter. Arus groaned. “Here we go again?”

Noctis… Wanted to know, but… He didn’t have time.

“We strike tomorrow,” he said. “Thanks for agreeing, now Drautos can put you on the schedule for Crystal guards guarding the guards of the Crystal.”

Arus arched a brow. “That sounds poetic, but what is that supposed to mean?”

“It means you’ll be guarding the Crystal,” Drautos said roughly. “Except, as outsiders, you’re only allowed in the antechamber. And since you’ll probably be getting your magic stripped, you’ll probably never see that place again.”

~:~

Noctis raked a hand down his face. “I’m plotting to go into the Crystal room and fully contracting with Ifrit,” he announced to his advisor and Shield.

Ignis sighed, rolling his eyes to the heavens.

“I expected you to do that sooner,” Gladio said, cracking a smirk. “Seems like you’ve been avoiding us, though.”

Noctis rubbed the back of his neck. “I’ve just been busier than normal.”

“Yes,” Ignis nodded. “I’m well aware of your particular problems. But we have bigger issues to worry about. After Galahd, they were too preoccupied – something else caught their attention, I presumed, possibly the fact Ifrit is no longer under Ardyn’s sole control. The Glacian… Her giant form, it has been killed.”

A chill ran down Noctis’ spine.

“Who would be next?” he asked, softly.

“We’re thinking the Leviathan,” Gladiolus rumbled. “Niflheim has requested a meeting, to be held here, to discuss the terms of Luna’s return to Niflheim. That being said, Luna’s return will allow Lucis complete control over Altissia – which won’t do much, since Altissia has had their own form of government for hundreds of years. Basically, we’re thinking it could be a diversionary tactic, and going to Altissia to secure the Leviathan’s contract would probably be best _before_ going anywhere else.”

“That would leave three more contracts to take care of,” Ignis said, folding his arms. “Obviously your father will not be happy with events proceeding tonight as they will, and presumably enforce a guard on you. Sneaking out of the Crown City with your retinue would… Be alarming, but I believe your father might just understand.”

Noctis took a deep breath.

“I am _so_ not going to graduate on time.”

~:~

“ _INTRUDER!”_

A cloaked being, lithe and practically dancing, started running for the window.

The two Kingsglaive situated in the antechamber took chase, the doors opening as the non-magically-inclined soldiers also took the chase up a notch.

Noctis slipped in, warping silently into the room as the non-magical soldiers ran after, opening the door with the Crystal inside.

Unlike machinery, this was not a loud area. In fact, it was actually dead quiet, the stream of energy not making a single sound.

Noctis edged closer to the crystal.

“I’m not here to fulfill my destiny,” he said to it. “I’m here to help someone.”

He sat down a few inches away, cross-legged and seemingly at rest.

Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath and leaned forward, gently pressing his forehead on the cool surface.

The crystal seemed to burn, then surrounded Noctis in a cocoon of magic – magic he could see as his eyes shot open.

 _What is your desire?_ The crystal seemed to _want_ to help Noctis.

“I…” Noctis struggled through the cloudiness of his own mind. “I want to help Ifrit and save Miranda.”

He may not have known Miranda long, but she’d decided to follow _him._

Noctis found himself in… Nothingness. Well, not quite _nothingness._

He looked at himself. He glowed blue.

“I’m on the astral plane,” he breathed, looking around, peering through the dimness. Brilliant lights seared themselves into his head – other gods of other stars like Eos.

He could spend _forever_ here.

_Who do you search for, King of Light?_

He struggled to remember. “Search…” he hummed, not quite wanting to leave. Amusement, not from him nor from the crystal, buffeted his form.

He looked, and there she was. The Glacian, in all her beauty, held out a hand.

Noctis took it, feeling no harm from the frost covering his body.

 _“I shall aid you,”_ the Glacian said, her voice different than the one that came earlier. _“Who is it you search for?”_

“I’m searching for…” He stared at her. She waited patiently. “Infernian… Ifrit the Infernian.”

Shiva smiled.

Light blurred, going from cool to almost unbearably hot.

Shiva released him. His human eyes, even in the realm of the Astrals, can’t follow her quick movements as she kissed Noctis’ brow and vanished.

Noctis turned to the fire-bearer.

Or… Both of them. There seemed to be two parts to him – one chained and mindless, trapped by a red power. The other simply seemed to _exist,_ not quite there and yet connected to the trapped one.

Noctis moved forward.

The one that was simply there was instantly in front of him.

Noctis barely let out breaths.

“I’m here to help,” he choked out. Whereas Shiva had been cool kindness, Ifrit was fiery rage. “I have a contract with you.” _Please don’t kill me._ “I just want to help in dissolving his previous contract.”

The _other_ part of Ifrit sank back. Noctis took a deep breath and moved forward, pushing his hand against the chain.

He called holy light to his hands. One chain fell off, the _other_ part of Ifrit seeming smaller.

Encouraged, Noctis moved to the other chains. Red chain after red chain fell from the fire-bearer’s body. Holy light, borne from Bahamut’s magic, chased Ardyn’s contract away.

But even Noctis had limits. Even in the Astral world he could feel exhausted – when he did finish helping Ifrit, he fell.

Maybe would have fallen for eternity, had Ifrit not caught him.

And _oooh,_ Ifrit’s rage blazed out of control upon tearing through Noctis’ mind.

But Noctis had only one goal – try to convince Ifrit to help rescue Miranda.

“ _Why would I help another human?”_

Noctis wanted to scream, _because a human saved_ you _from becoming Nothing!_

He went the more diplomatic route.

“Because,” Noctis gasped, currently in Ifrit’s grasp a _little_ too tightly. “Because if you help me… The gods could lift your banishment!”

He’d noticed how _separate_ Ifrit was. He had a feeling that Shiva could’ve taken him to Leviathan faster than she’d taken him to Ifrit.

He wasn’t lying, exactly. Ifrit narrowed… Well, _eyes_ , Noctis supposed. The Astral world looked different when humans were in it.

Ifrit glared at him, not taking his word.

“Please,” Noctis rasped. “Form a contract with me.”

Ifrit’s… Eyebrows? Drew together. Noctis got the feeling he was confused.

“I will never use you like Ardyn does,” Noctis promised, truly meaning it. “I only seek to stop him.”

 _“If you lie, I will kill you,”_ Ifrit hissed, releasing Noctis. _“Who is it you wish to retrieve?”_

Noctis hovered in the air.

“Miranda Lionfall, Kingsglaive.” Noctis swallowed. “And Ardyn’s captive.”

Ifrit nodded, his fiery eyes glaring at Noctis for a long moment.


	16. Ifrit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it isn't obvious, I'm shit at updating regularly. Two jobs and writing an original book will do that to ya. 
> 
> I am sorry, though... I do have a lot planned for the story as a whole.

The body of the god Ifrit usually remained inanimate, locked away when Ardyn had no current use for him. Ardyn was certain he’d not summoned Ifrit, so why the fire god was standing there, aware and staring at the little ‘Glaive he was almost done with was beyond Ardyn.

Ardyn flicked his fingers. “I did not summon you, Ifrit.”

Ifrit spoke.

_“You have no command over me any longer, Ardyn the Scourge. Our contract has been voided.”_

Ardyn’s eyes widened.

The Infernian went to punch Ardyn, but the daemon-infested, Scourge-manifesting man dodged it with grace. Tiny flickers of fire came from the Infernian, settling onto the dying ‘Glaive; Ifrit vanished with the ‘Glaive.

Ardyn’s teeth ground together in rage.

 _You will pay,_ he swore. The Leviathan was the next to go; perhaps he should pay his favorite Oracle a little visit – with the added bonus of seeing and scaring his little tiny _child_ of a descendant.

Ardyn chuckled. The ‘Glaive had merely been a way to pass the time; he knew Noctis would show his hand soon.

~:~

Noctis woke up in the Crystal room, feeling out of place in _this_ world now that he’d been to the Astral plane. He slid out of the room, unseen – as he walked out, he heard the faint yells of ‘ _Grab that intruder!’._

Noctis lethargically entered his room and flopped on his bed.

Looks like his dad wouldn’t find out about his visit anytime soon. The Astral realm was far different than this world; what could be a few seconds there, could be days or years – what could be a while there could be mere minutes, as it was proven right now.

He had two contracts now. One with Gentiana, one with –

“How am I here?”

A deep, human voice met his ears. Noctis moved his head to meet a man with fire-red hair.

Ifrit in human form.

“Um, Gentiana – Shiva, as you know her – told me this would happen. Sort of.” Noctis yawned. “We just gotta tell my dad that you’re a spirit messenger.”

Ifrit raised a red brow. “Lie to the King?”

Noctis sighed. “Well. It’s either lie and tell them that you’re Ifrit the Infernian, hanging out with me because you want to, or tell them you’re a spirit messenger sent by the gods to keep me safe. One causes mass panic and deference, the other causes wariness and careful behaviors. My father and I would prefer the latter – where is Miranda?”

“The girl you had me save.” Ifrit frowned, closing his eyes. “She is… In Hammer’s Head.”

“ _Hammerhead._ Thank the Astrals!” Noctis sighed in relief.

“You’re welcome?” Ifrit sounded unsure.

“Just… Please, don’t kill Prompto.” Noctis yawned. “And please don’t stare creepily at me while I sleep, that would be disturbing in more ways than one.”

~:~

“Welcome, Firenze,” Regis bowed his head at the new spirit messenger. Firenze glanced at Noctis; Noctis shook his head with a twitch of his lips.

“Thank you, your Majesty,” Firenze said in a low, smooth voice.

“You were dispatched on behalf of the Oracle, I presume?” It was less him asking if he was and more ascertaining if this ‘spirit messenger’ was lying.

“Indeed,” Firenze bowed his head. “I was brought here to watch over your son.”

“Hmm.” There was a moment of silence. “Very well; confer with his Shield and advisor for his schedule.”

Firenze bowed his head; the door opened.

“Lady Lunafreya has arrived,” the announcer said, “with Gentiana.”

Firenze started as the other spirit messenger followed Luna sedately.

“You two,” Regis said, motioning towards Noctis and the messenger, “are dismissed.”

Firenze left with a tug from Noctis. Regis had the distinct feeling that Noctis wasn’t telling him something.

He returned his attentions to the Oracle, watching the last of the council leave the room, leaving Titus, Cor, and Clarus arrayed around him.

Lunafreya stood before him, not as the Tenebraen refugee friend of Noctis, but as the fully realized Oracle, complete with the Trident.

“With Noctis’ large growth, it is imperative we be one step further than the Empire,” Lunafreya said, her voice harder than steel. “With that said, it is time for me to head to Altissia. My duty is to see Noctis fulfill his destiny completely.” The Oracle hesitated for a moment. “Noctis must not leave until after the delegation from Niflheim arrives; neither he nor Ravus must know of my leaving.”

“And how do you suppose we keep them from finding out?” Regis questioned gravely.

Lunafreya sighed. “With the preparations going on, the problem is not to keep them from finding out, exactly. It is to keep them too busy to realize I am gone. I advise the King in aiding Prompto Argentum into becoming what he is destined to be – a Crownsguard – and Noctis’ advisors. My other words of wisdom would be this. Noctis is only fourteen, your Majesty, and already a great burden has been placed on him. Ask him to leave five days after the delegation arrives, to meet his betrothed – even if it is just a farce I must advise you to make – Oracle.”

Regis leaned forward. “You say this as though you already know who Noctis is to wed.”

“Your Majesty, I cannot help but know Noctis well,” Luna said, gazing up at him with her impossibly blue eyes. “I know that, at the end of the day, his duty is to die. That is inevitable.”

Regis couldn’t breathe.

“But perhaps,” Luna continued, “his death will be temporary. Who knows? Trusting Noctis is the only way for the people of Lucis to understand what is at stake. I hold back the Starscourge as many of my line have done, but I am but a mortal. The Oracles and the Kings of Lucis were never meant to spawn a child together; that I do know. I know not where Noctis’ heart will take him. Right now, I simply advise the King and tell him that this, this option that I place in your path – this is the only option I see with the least number of casualties.” Luna took a shaky breath. “Knowing one’s fate is a burden at the best of times, Your Majesty.”

Gentiana remained serene, even as Regis turned to her.

“Did the gods tell your messenger?”

Luna bit her lip. “Your Majesty, my _messenger_ is no mere pawn of the gods. I am quite afraid I have no right to know what the gods say to you.”

Gentiana stepped forward and was quite literally in front of Regis’s throne.

Cor and Drautos tensed, but there was quite literally nothing they knew about taking down a spirit messenger.

“Your son treads a path not many have dared to take,” Gentiana said, opening her eyes to show Regis exactly what she spoke of. “With the power of the Frost-Bringer and the Pyre-Bearer at his aide, the only judgement Noctis must face is his ancestors and Bahamut himself.”

Ice of the feeling kind slid down Regis’ back. He had heard similar words before, when gaining the contract of Shiva before the Glacian’s death – when travel wasn’t so tight in the Empire.

He met her eyes. Gentiana smiled, her eyes half-lidding for a moment before she stepped back, falling behind Luna once more.

“I will respect your wisdom,” Regis nodded. “Assign Crowe Altius and Kelis Firestorm to her safety – add Arus Firestorm to that.”

Drautos bowed. “It will be done.”

Regis stood. “Oracle Lunafreya, your words have been heard and taken into heart.”

Luna bowed her head. “Thank you, Your Majesty.”

“Be safe on your journey, Lady Lunafreya.”

Luna bowed again.


	17. Eliana

“Prince Noctis, you are withdrawn from school,” Ignis said flatly, pushing his glasses up to his nose. “You will do the work assigned to you by me until the Niflheim delegation has left. Tonight, however, you and Prompto have to attend a ball, by the King’s command.”

Noctis yawned. “Yeah, you told me that the day before yesterday!”

“Prompto and you are having training sessions with the Kingsglaive tomorrow, just as a reminder.”

Noctis groaned. “Drautos nearly killed me –“

“Don’t be melodramatic.” Ignis sighed. “Come, now. We must get ready for the arrival of the ambassador.”

Noctis groaned again, but got up.

~:~

“Lady Eliana, maybe it’d be best if I wasn’t there.”

Eliana, dark purple hair falling to her shoulders, shook her head and tried to dazzle Aranea with a smile.

“I hired you to protect me, yeah?”

“More like Ardyn did, for some reason I can’t fathom.”

Eliana hummed. “Perhaps it was the work I did on that kid.”

Aranea scoffed. “Yeah, killing kids. _Such_ a thing to be proud of.”

Eliana chuckled lightly. “I made it out of the Arena, Aranea! I killed only who I needed to. That boy… Ardyn wouldn’t let me.” Eliana pouted. “I would have _loved_ to finish him off. I spent _all that time_ trying to butter him up, and he ends up _not_ dying… What a waste of my talents.”

She had complained that _this_ was a waste of her talents, but her damn father and Ardyn wouldn’t let her hear it.

Lady Eliana Aldercapt looked down on Insomnia with a smirk, in large part for what was about to come.

 _Here I come, Prince Noctis,_ she hummed to herself, fingering the weapon in her sleeve. He’d be dead by the sixth morning, by either poison or her dagger.

Her illegitimate sister scoffed and readied the ground transports.

She slid into one, sitting with perfect poise. Dark, absurdly tinted glass hid her and Aranea’s form from the peons; Eliana made a face as both of Aranea’s drivers slid into the car but didn’t dare say a word. It was very clear that both Aranea _and_ Eliana were on thin ground with the Chancellor, and the Emperor gave so much fucking thought to what _Ardyn Izunia_ did that if the two screwed a job like _trying to get the Oracle back_ up, they were both dead.

Silence reigned, awkward and thick.

Eliana took a deep breath as they reached the checkpoint into the Citadel.

Waved through, Eliana looked to the crowd and stared.

“I have never seen a mass hate group this silent.” Aranea’s stunned declaration matched what Eliana thought perfectly.

They continued forth, stopping as they reached Citadel steps.

One of Aranea’s drivers opened the door for her; Eliana stepped out, daintily as possible.

Her glittering dress, made with real, tiny diamonds, gave a small hint to who she was.

Wolf whistles scattered as Aranea, in her barely-clad way of dress, stepped out. They petered out as the hush descended again.

“I wish you would put on something that at least _looks_ like you’re royalty,” Eliana hissed.

“The fuck should I care?” Aranea demanded. “I’m just here to keep your _royal ass_ protected.” She sneered the words ‘royal ass’ out.

The Citadel doors opened.

Eliana strode forth with purpose.

~:~

Noctis stared at the women who had entered with no small amount of shock. _Eliana._

In Zegnautus Keep, even though Ardyn had… Hurt him, fed him so many lies (and yet, so many truths as well)… Noctis _did_ have to participate in the ‘Arena’ fights. If Noctis was too injured, he’d fight against someone weaker than him.

Eliana… She’d taken him under her wing. Sort of. In the breaks between the fights, between Ardyn and being in the cell next to Prompto, she’d coached him in fighting.

He kept his face as neutral as he could, even as Eliana turned to him with a charming smile.

“Prince Noctis. It is a _pleasure_ to see you again.” Eliana’s eyes danced with ill intent. “I _do_ hope we can finish what we started the last time we met.”

“Lady Eliana,” Noctis acknowledged. “I would say it’s a pleasure, but it really is not.”

His father glanced at him, probably for his rude words.

Eliana chuckled lightly. “Prince Noctis, you fill me with joy. You’re very healthy; something any woman you are to wed needs.”

Bile rose in his throat at the mere thought of what Eliana was _clearly_ insinuating. He was only _fourteen._

“And Noctis needs to wed a woman whose sanity is intact,” Regis said in a bland tone. “What better way than to marry the Oracle?”

There was a stunned silence.

Noctis’ eyes moved to Ignis, whose eyes were wide in surprise.

“We will hand over the Oracle as long as she is to be wed to Noctis,” Regis continued. “So long as insomnia is left alone, we will have no quarrel with you.”

Noctis kept his face clear – until the woman next to Eliana yawned.

He’d had tunnel vision since seeing Eliana. However, seeing _her…_

“Lady Highwind.” Aranea Highwind froze.


	18. Recent History

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just throwing out canon to the wind here. Don't mind me!

The prince’s words surprised her. This meeting had been rather boring, the hunter not really paying attention, but now as Noctis addressed her she could see hatred as Eliana glanced at her.

Aranea recovered from her surprise.

“Not a lady, cutie,” she said with a wink. “Just someone hired to keep Eliana alive for the duration of this… Week.” She shrugged in a ‘what can you do’ fashion. “You still owe me 40,000 gil, Prince.”

Noctis only stared at her for a moment.

“Aranea, you know him?” Eliana’s forced calm question made Aranea smirk lazily.

“Oh, yes,” Aranea grinned, all teeth. “Didn’t the _dear_ chancellor tell you? I was the one who rescued him from the Keep.”

Eliana laughed. “Oh, I see.” Aranea watched Eliana smirk at Noctis. “Like I said, your highness… A pleasure.”

“Please,” King Regis said, stopping Noctis from responding, “tonight there shall be a ball in honor of your arrival. You and my son can continue this… _Fascinating_ conversation there.”

Aranea bowed, deeper than Eliana did.

Walking to designated rooms, Eliana whirled on Aranea out of the Throne Room, her eyes flashing dangerously.

“ _You_ dared to take children from the Keep? Ardyn _allowed_ this?”

“Ardyn was well aware of the fact and didn’t stop me,” Aranea smirked, following Eliana’s lead and ignoring the guard showing them to the room.

Eliana glared at her. “Ardyn should have told my father!”

“What I do is _none_ of your damn business, nor is it your father’s,” Aranea replied coldly. “ _Just_ as it isn’t Ardyn’s. I’m a hired mercenary, not –“

Eliana whipped out a knife. Aranea dodged it, grasping her hand and holding it in a bruising grip.

“You are his daughter, like I am,” Eliana hissed.

“I am nothing more than a bastard,” Aranea replied, smiling at her and tightening her grip. “Recall who is the _elder_ between the two of us, Eliana.”

Aranea released her.

“Also, you’ll have to explain just _where_ you had that weapon,” Aranea smiled as guards surrounded Eliana.

“You –“ Eliana looked pissed. “Help me! You were hired –“

“As I consistently remind you,” Aranea said, “I’m _only_ here to make sure you stay alive.” She shrugged at Eliana. “Do try not to harm my charge, please,” she addressed one of the Guard. “I would _hate_ to lose the gil.”

“Lady Highwind.”

Aranea turned, ignoring Eliana’s words of rage against her. “Yes, Guard?” she asked, feigning a pleasant smile.

“His Highness, Prince Noctis, requests your presence in his chambers.”

“Oooh, how _scandalous,”_ Aranea snickered.

The Guard’s expression made her sober up.

“Don’t worry, I’m not into that.”

The Guard’s expression remained stoic.

~:~

Noctis and Prompto sat in his room, ready for the ball they were going to attend, even though it wasn’t for several more hours.

Aranea proceeded into the room without uncertainty, commanding the attention of the ‘Glaive stationed in the room. Since the ‘Glaive had no reason to report this to his father, save Aranea attempting to kill him, Noctis was confident none of them would.

“Lady Highwind.” Noctis swallowed a little as he held out the pouch. “80,000 gil.”

The jobs at Hammerhead had been very rewarding.

“That’s double the price I agreed to,” Lady Highwind commented, accepting the pouch. “Should I be wary about accepting this?”

“No,” Noctis shook his head. “Simply put, it’s payment for rescuing me and Prompto.”

“Hmm.” Aranea regarded Prompto with a smirk. “Heard you shot the Chancellor. Nice job, Sunshine.”

Prompto swallowed. “It was either him or Noctis was going to be taken again,” he said, lifting his chin higher.

Something flashed in Aranea’s mind.

“How about a quick trade. You tell me the story of how you know the bitch I’m protecting, I let you keep half the gil in here.” Aranea bargained.

For a long moment, Noctis actually opened his mouth to accept.

“The hell do I need gil for?” he demanded. “In Insomnia, people don’t use gil, they use Crown pieces!”

“Whatever,” Aranea shrugged, pocketing the bag. “Now, speak.”

One of the Glaive moved. Nyx kept his attention on Aranea.

Noctis sighed.

“You know about the Arena.” A flash of disgust crossed her face. “Death matches, pitching adult against kid? Well, I was given a few fights, when I wasn’t being _personally_ seen to at Ardyn’s hands.” Noctis grimaced. “She met me when I was unable to fight. Um, she helped me train and stuff, that’s it. Until we were pitched against each other, at the Emperor’s request, apparently.”

Aranea’s eyes were wide.

“Eliana came at me, full force. I did everything she taught me, fighting to the best of my ability.” Noctis swallowed. “She pinned me, roughed me up, then let me go. It was a _game_ to her – a game she was _smiling_ at. She gave me a number. Sixteen.”

Aranea swallowed.

“She had successfully killed sixteen others in that arena, Aranea.” Noctis took a deep, trembling breath. “The Chancellor didn’t want me to die, the Emperor did. But Ardyn couldn’t allow that, so he stopped the match by pulling the fire alarm. Or having someone do it, I don’t know. _He_ told me when he dragged me out of that arena.” Noctis swallowed again. “I bonded with Prom, then, and we escaped not long afterwards.”

Aranea folded her arms, looking pissed.

“I knew he was killing children,” she said, her expression melting into weariness. “That’s partially why I accepted your gil. Because I am _important_ to the Emperor.” She looked ashamed for a second, before the disgust he’d seen before etched itself onto her face. “I swear to you, Prince Noctis, my true allegiance.” Aranea knelt at his feet.

“Um…” Noctis had no idea what was happening.

“I’m offering you my undying oath,” Aranea snapped, looking annoyed. “You’re an idiot, _prince._ Accept it.”

“I… accept it?” He still had no clue what was happening. Aranea stood.

“Good. Then I can tell you two things. They’re planning on killing the Oracle in Altissia, along with the Hydreaon.”

Noctis’ eyes widened.

Aranea shrugged. “I had a tip that the Oracle was headed there.”

Noctis swallowed, thinking for a moment. “Fuck,” he breathed. “I won’t have time to worry about Eliana, then.”

“Leave that foolish idiot to me,” Aranea smiled. “After all, she’ll be on her _best_ behavior if she can’t hold her weapons.”

Noctis swallowed once more, worried for the sake of his mental health that he actually didn’t feel too bad for Eliana.

“Luna’s here, though,” Noctis found his voice steady. “I saw her –“

He closed his eyes. “ _Dad.”_

His father had cast a spell. On Luna’s request, no doubt.

“Noctis –“ Ignis stepped in, freezing as he spotted Aranea.

“Iggy,” Noctis said, forcing a smile. “You can legally drive in Lucis, you’re the designated driver!”

“Your –“

“Get Gladio in here, immediately. Also, send a runner to my father to tell him I’m leaving to save Luna from being killed by the Empire.”


	19. Altissia

Galdin Quay was livelier than normal. Or warier, depending on the point of view. A young man with silver hair, holding a notebook gazed intrusively around, though he was experienced in reporting not to draw attention to himself.

The ferry docked wouldn’t leave for another three hours, people still buying tickets. A chocobo truck sat alongside a slightly dented car.

 _This_ was the reason for the wariness in the air. It wasn’t well-known to all, but to some reporters – some reporters just _knew._ Dino Ghiranze’s eyes picked out the Kingsglaive hiding in plain sight, with their dark jackets and hidden weaponry.

People muttered louder. Dino chose this moment to check his watch.

He was glad to have booked a ticket to Altissia.

He strode onto the ferry with the air of a man with a lot of time.

He knew that other reporters would kill for a scoop like this. As the Kingsglaive boarded the ferry, a small group of four behind them, Dino knew his instincts were spot on.

Prince Noctis, only fourteen years old and barely in puberty, passed him without Dino acknowledging him.

The ferry departed three hours early.

~”~

“We’ll be arriving in Altissia in five hours,” Ignis said, sitting down next to Noctis. “It would be beneficial for you to focus on things _other_ than the problem at hand.”

“I can’t believe Dad _actually_ let us leave,” Noctis said, shifting around and opening his schoolbag. “I guess I’ll focus on schoolwork. I’m still kind of nervous.”

“Yes, well, the Hydreon isn’t the most… _benevolent_ of the Astrals. Only two of the previous rulers managed to gain her contract.”

“Gee, Iggy. Making me feel _so_ optimistic,” Noctis said sarcastically, his eyes going to his homework.

Ignis remained quiet, his eyes sad as he watched Noctis work on his schoolwork. He stood and moved to Gladio, who was watching the rest of the boat discreetly. The lack of color on the boat made it _obvious_ that there was someone important enough to have a full Kingsglaive guard on it, but very few people in Leide had really even _seen_ the prince.

His gaze caught on a man with a notebook in his hand, near enough to hear if they spoke loudly. He dismissed it as the man turned to look at the glittering water and began to sketch. A simple artist, it seemed.

“What do you think?” Gladio asked in a normal voice.

Ignis glanced at the Amicitia. “What do I think about what?” he questioned seriously.

“About waking the Hydreon.”

“There have only been two royal accounts,” Ignis said, lowering his voice, “of attempts. Luckily, the Rogue Star Queen had the right temperament and the Oracle King was _very_ good friends with the Oracle. The Leviathan will not be an easy contract to make for him.”

“That’s what was said about Shiva,” Gladio noted.

“Shiva was different,” Ignis hissed. “The _Hydreon_ can and _might_ very well destroy Altissia. _That_ is a very big risk we’re taking. If Accordo adds its two cents in afterwards, Lucis could very well –“

“Accordo is ruled by Niffs, not that it makes much of a difference,” Gladio informed him, his brows drawing together. “In a way, Accordo is like Galahd.”

“With the exception that Niflheim hasn’t made a base in Accordo, but stays expressly in Niflheim itself.” Ignis took a deep breath. “Noctis might be safer in Altissia, since nobody knows his face there.”

Gladio made a noise of acknowledgement.

“As I was saying,” Ignis said, annoyed. “If Accordo adds pressure on Lucis, not even His Majesty will be able to prevent most of Lucis from falling into enemy hands.”

“Let’s not worry about that right now,” Gladio groaned. “I’m already stressed because Iris is in the Crown City alone and _she’s_ worried we might all die.”

“We won’t,” Ignis assured Gladio quietly, looking to Noctis and Prompto. Said man was in fitted Crownsguard clothes, more to make him fit in than say that he was a civilian in the midst of all this. The two, despite the fact they had papers blowing in the wind, they looked older.

Older than fourteen.

~:~

Noctis closed his eyes, frowning as he tried to think. He felt his magic in him – then he saw gold.

Gold was uncommon in the strictly _blue_ magic his family had – wait.

_Luna._

Luna, as the Oracle, had her own magic. Soul magic. And, as Noctis was connected, he could feel the magic of his father running through the ‘Glaive all around him. _His_ own magic running through Prompto, though it had a worried quality to it.

“We have to find Luna,” he managed to get out, opening his eyes. The worry from Prompto seemed to fade.

“Should be easy, if Kelis and Arus have their earpieces in.” Nyx tapped his. “Firestorm, Firestorm, Helios. Come in.”

Noctis, having his own earpiece as a precaution, heard the response.

_“This is Helios, sir. Both Firestorms are busy watching Princess Luna.”_

“Respect from you? That’s weird,” Pelna said on the system.

“Shut it, Pelna.” Nyx pressed his earpiece again. “Helios, why aren’t you watching the Oracle?”

_“Sir, the Leville is dreadfully boring and I’m watching the door.”_

A hint to their location.

“Can you tell me what Luna’s planning?” Noctis asked, moving forward.

 _“Uhm… Well…”_ Mira sounded sheepish. _“Luna said she’ll tell you when you get here.”_

Noctis followed the signs. Their group really caught attention, as most of them are in blatant Kingsglaive regalia and Crownsguard suits. The Leville in sight, Noctis ran up the steps.

Kelis stood there, ramrod straight.

“Prince Noctis,” she said, like her little sister wasn’t informal to the point of rude to him all the time. “I have secured lodgings for the night.”

The innkeeper kept smiling, though he did look a shade paler when Kelis said her first words.

Noctis nodded to her. “Several rooms, I hope?”

“As much as everyone’s coin can afford,” Kelis replied with a stiff bowing of her head.

“N-no need!” the innkeeper kept smiling despite how frightened he seemed to be. “Lady Lunafreya and your room, Prince Noctis, are free!”

Kelis nodded. “There we go. Five ‘Glaive to a room. My sister, husband, and I all share one. The Crownsguard will also share a room.”

“Add two more rooms onto that,” Noctis said with a forced smile, handing over his gil. “Please also send someone to tell the First Secretary that this is _not_ an invasion, merely a… happenstance meeting.”

The innkeeper swallowed and nodded again, taking the gil.

“I will show you to Lady Lunafreya,” Kelis announced. “It is also important to note that she requested _Noctis’_ presence, and his _only,”_ Kelis added sharply. “Mira is only there to watch out the window.”

To watch in case of emergency.

Noctis ascended the staircase, the ‘Glaive assuming positions. A young man entered the lobby of the hotel as Noctis glanced down – but Noctis dismissed that quickly.

Quietly, he entered the open-doored room. Luna sat there, a slight scowl on her young face.

“I’m sorry,” Noctis said, looking down to the ground.

Luna shifted. “For what? I would have been imprisoned inside Tenebrae had it not been for you, Noctis.” She sighed, Noctis daring to look up at her. “I… wanted you to come up here because I needed to tell you something.”

Mira, visible near the curtains, stiffened.

“I have conferred with Gentiana, and she tells me my fate…” Luna faltered for a moment. “I die here.”

Noctis’ eyes widened.

“I have also conferred with Shiva, and she has agreed that, should I indeed die here, Ravus is to take up the mantle of Oracle.”

“But –“ Noctis shook his head, not accepting – why would she –  “Why would you even _come here?”_ His voice cracked.

“Because I sensed the Leviathan in danger, just I knew when Shiva’s body died,” Luna replied steadily.

Noctis violently shook his head. “I’m not going to accept that!”

“Noctis.” Luna stood, her eyes burning, “some things you _cannot change.”_

Noctis’ eyes burned with tears. “Luna… I don’t want you to die.”

Luna laughed softly. “I know, Noctis.”

She stood and walked over to him, pulling him into a hug. Luna smelled of sylleblossoms. Noctis felt wetness on his shoulder, just as Luna probably felt the same on hers. But her tears were silent compared to his muffled sobs.


End file.
